


Ever just wake up a skeleton

by sweetkarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkarkat/pseuds/sweetkarkat
Summary: Something doesn't feel right. I mean it could just be the breeze you feel between your legs. Literally
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sure is interesting...  
> If you read this on a type of computer or whatever it's gonna seem short.

Feeling a little lighter than when you fell asleep, you sit up, getting ready to start your day. You yawn, loud and noisy as always. Then your mouth clicks shut, like, actually click.  
You startle out of your sleepy haze, an everyday distraction. " What the fuc-" you don't continue that thought as you tap your lips.  
Or where they should be.  
"Holy!!"  
You run to your bathroom, passing your bedroom and hall closet on the way (not that it's important.) You throw the door open, barely hesitating to take a second look at yourself or uhm a skeleton. You shakily wave a hand, it waves back. You jump slightly, cuz ' holy shit, there's a skeleton in your mirror, and your reflection is nowhere to be found.' You quickly start moving around hoping, just hoping that's not really you. Not today at least. Any day but today.  
You panic slightly. It's your dads' wedding day! Not today!  
It's you alright, and you're sweating. The drops on your skull are a grayish color, leaving a trail down until it hits your clavicle. You sigh.  
Yes, of all days, the one day you wake up and ready for whatever life throws at you, your turn into a fucking skeleton.  
When you stop panicking enough you notice you've actually got hair, black, flowy, and made of some type of plasma? Looks really wild actually. It's pointing in basically every direction and looks hella weird. Maybe you should do something about that? Could you comb tangled plasma? As you reach for your comb and about to find out, there's a knock on your front door. "All the way over there, of course," you sigh out.  
You drag your feet towards the door, a very slow pace. You finally reach the door. You turn the knob, not bothering to look into the peephole.  
And- there's a fucking skeleton on your doorstep, Oh, wait, there's two.  
"So, uhm, can I help you?" How did you get so awkward, highschool must've done you one.  
The short one in a blue hoodie blinks at you turns to the other and looks back at you, "Hey, there Kid. We don’t mean to bother you, but could we borrow some spaghetti?” You nod. “Course, my lovely broski.” He blinks at you again, the taller one, standing way above you reaches his hand out, “HELLO, UHM OTHER SKELETON PERSON! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR NAME.”  
You smile, “ Well, hello there, Papyrus, It’s nice to meet you too. My names (insert awesome af nickname cuz I can’t come up with any.)” You look back to the blue marshmallow, would actually saying that to him give you a bad impression? Now you’re curious, “ Hey, Blue Marsh, you got a name?” Papyrus and he started laughing, because what the actual fuck. You just called him a marshmallow. He takes a breather before looking at you, “ Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” He looks more relaxed, you notice. “ Well, Skelesans and Great Papy, you can come in. I know it’s probably dumb to invite strangers into your home, but you guys seem cool enough to not try and murder me in my own kitchen.”  
“OF COURSE NOT, (AWESOME NICKNAME). WE WOULD NEVER.” You didn’t realize until now how loud his voice is. Wow, he’s packing some lungs there. Do skeletons even have lungs. Before you think about it, because in this story you don’t, you reach into your Harry Potter hoodie to scratch at your ribs.  
You freeze at the feeling of bone against bone, turning around you look at the skeletons behind you,” Do you guys /see/ this?” Gesturing wildly at yourself.  
They take a second to look at then they glance at each other, “SAY, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” Sans nods, agreeing with the question.  
“I mean, no offense, but waking up a magic skeleton wasn’t exactly on my wish list.” You say sheepishly. Wow, maybe now they thought of you as a fool, great going you.  
Sans blinks, “Were you NOT a magic skeleton before you woke up?”  
You give a light-hearted chuckle, “Not really, no.”  
They look at each other, looks like they’re having a silent conversation as if the small staring contest was anything to go by. “ Hey, it’s okay though. Let’s get you that pasta and get you on your way. I don’t want you two sparing a bone for me.”  
Papyrus groans loudly, Sans is sent into a small fit of laughter, “ Good one kid.”  
“SUPPOSE TO BE HUMAN SKELETON, PLEASE NEVER AGAIN.”  
You chuckle and head into your kitchen. Your kitchen, the one place everything makes sense, food, drink, and a moment from any annoying fuck. Yup, it just makes sense. Back to the task at hand, pasta. You reach into your bottom right cabinet and pull out two large boxes of spaghetti noodles and walts to the living room, where the two are. Papyrus is sitting on your couch looking at something small, you can’t really see it from here. You look over to Sans and he’s… sleep, yeah, okay, he definetly looks like a cat that has claimed your other couch, with his small self, leaned back and relaxed. Must be nice, you sigh inwardly.  
“Here you go, will it be enough?”  
Papyrus hesitates, “YES, THIS WILL BE ENOUGH FOR HALF THE HOUSE.” He looks up sheepishly at you, “ DO YOU MAYBE, HAVE A BOX MORE?” You blink. That’s a lot of damn pasta, “ Yea, I’ll go get another box.”  
You make your short travel to the cabient and back, Sans is still sleeping and Papyrus has pulled out a phone, from where you have no clue. You realize he’s got pockets in his shirt the closer you get.  
“Alright, bro, I think we should get going. We don’t want to over-welcome our stay.” Sans says as you literally as you hand the pasta to his brother. “Wait, weren’t you sleep?”  
They’re already out the door, shutting it behind them before you can get an answer. Huh.  
Maybe you should take a nap. Just a short one.  
As you lay on your couch, covering yourself with a blanket, you remember your dads wedding.  
“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your crappy boyfriend, more skeletons, and you've told your dad something dumb to get him off your back for accidentally missing his fifth wedding. Time seems to go faster for a second there... it's only Tuesday.

Tuesday  
You once again wake up on your couch, er… rather beside it. Falling off is what caused you to wake up after all, not a very pleasant feeling to wake up to honestly. Sighing to yourself you get up off the floor grabbing your phone from the table you had hit during your great fall, you check the time. Huh. It’s not as early as you thought. You look up to your curtains, blandly noticing they’re black and making sure no light makes it into your home, as you bought them to do.  
You sigh again, this time in disappointment.   
Having woken up at 12:59 is not one of your greatest achievements this week.   
You look at your phone again, the time changes as you do, and note all the hundreds of calls and messages not just your father, his spouse, and your younger sister, but some from the skeletons that apparently live next door.   
...Wonder what they want…  
You open a message…  
Sans The-Not_So_Great  
hey  
...Not weird at all.  
The Great Papyrus  
HELLO! HUMAN?  
Okay? Even weirder…  
You continue swiping through your messages.   
Most of them continue asking for things, like, sugar or flour. Those were sent three hours ago.  
The longer you slept the more worrying the messages got, some even promising to come over here and bust down the door-  
“HUMAN!???!! ARE YOU OKAY???” oh, that was now.  
“I’m sure they’re fine Paps.”  
Sans is sweating bullets, trying to calm his brother down. Trying.  
“HUMAN??? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?? YOU DIDN’T ANSWER ANY OF MY MESSAGES!!” You take a step back as he reaches for you, “I’m sorry. I was asleep.”  
Sans, having just noticed you, turns face flushing blue, “S-sorry about your door kiddo.”   
You shrug, “It’s fine, he was just worried? Anyway, what’s up?” Papyrus reaches for you again.   
You jump to the left of your coffee table. Sans seems to notice how close you are to the literal edge and if Paps reaches for you again you’ll hit the table and that wouldn’t be a pleasant feeling. “Paps, I think we can go now. She looks fine.” “Better than I was yesterday.”   
He gives a pointed look at that, “ Yea, better than yesterday.” He says.   
Papyrus gives a little downhearted look before slowly nodding, “ I SUPPOSE SO..”   
….Now you just feel bad.  
You walk around the table and pat his shoulder- He grabs you around the waist and hugs you like a lifeline, sneaky bonestard.  
“Y/N YOU DON’T KNOW HOW WORRIED SANS AND I WERE.” Oh. you know.  
You chuckle and give him a pat on the skull, “Sorry bout that. I just needed the extra hours, y’know, working hard is all.” He sets you down, grabs Sans, and literally bolts out your front door, screaming something along the lines of ‘I’ll be back with friendship spaghetti!’ as he jumps your mailbox. Turning harshly and running(?), sprinting to his house...  
Well, that was fun.  
You walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. Water is great.  
There’s nothing wrong with water. It has a distinct taste, never the same if you buy a water bottle, or get some ice.   
It’s just water.  
…  
You put the glass down and go to find your phone sitting so very peacefully on your couch. You open your phone-   
You accidentally answer a call...fuck.  
“...Hello?”   
“Sweetie!!! Honey! Where’ve you been?” It’s your boyfriend. Oh forgot to introduce you guys to him.  
Meet Tom, not the worst guy on the planet, could definitely be better...if you’re a fan of Smirnoff.  
“Hey, what’s up? Sorry, shit's been hitting the fan and spraying my room.” He gives a light chuckle, “No, seriously, you haven’t answered any of my messages. Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’ve been somehow turned into a magic skeleton but other than that I’ve made some friends.” He sighs,” Magic skeleton huh. Haven’t heard that one before.” He never did believe magic, even though Matt once turned into a vampire. You didn’t bother saying anything hanging up, you’ll feel guilty about it later.  
You open your messages, planning to text your dad but you pause at the unbelievable amount of messages Tom sent. He's still sending some...he never was the best drunk.  
You decide to check them later. Later.  
Never.  
You open your dad's messages, mostly consisting of asking about your whereabouts, whether you're going to make it, how ungrateful you are...that's a new one.  
...You wonder if you should block his number...after telling him you're in the hospital for something serious, like a severe head injury from a car crash.  
Made the fucker worry.  
Huh. Great thing he didn't know where you lived.   
You message him just that and some other small things that would possibly give him a heart attack. Always a great feeling.  
You also mention blocking him for his stupidity and such, not too much info about whether you'll live or not. Hehe. Man, you're such a weird person.  
There's knocking on your door. Visitors. Great.   
You go to open the door, not bothering with the peephole. It's Papyrus and Sans er and some other two… you open the door anyway, " Hey, you're back early" you look at the other two, "with friends. Nice."   
The one who oh so excitedly comes up and grabs your hand, shaking you with such vigor it scares you. " HELLO, I'M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN-SKELETON PERSON!" Huh.  
You beam instantly, " It's so great to meet you too, Blue! Are you a friend of Papyrus? You look so great! Marvelous, really" he flushes slightly, very slightly. You look up to the other skeleton, "And who are you? I don't mind if you don't wanna shake hands, but it is nice to greet a new friend." He blinks and holds out his skelehand, "Stretch, nice to meet you." You happily take his hand, "Call me Tracy, I'm joking. Y/n works just fine." He only blinks again before you're turning to Papyrus, " Is that the spaghetti you said you were gonna make me?" It's on one of those weird pot things, where it's really big and has enough to feed a family of six plus seconds. "YES, IT IS." He happily bounds past you into your house going straight to the kitchen. You turn to everyone else, make eye contact with all three of them before going inside yourself, waving them in.  
"Dinner won't eat itself."   
It's five in the afternoon. You've got four skeletons sitting in your kitchen. You've got three more messages from someone. Two times you've had to put your phone on silent. And you've got the biggest headache in history.  
Luckily for you, your new friends don't mind how quiet you're being. Or at least you thought so until Stretch comes walking in and sitting on the couch next to you. Close. Very close.   
"So, you seem to like my brother a lot." Oh, gee not this. You put a finger to his mouth thing. "No, don't come at me. We just met, I just wanna get to know him. He seems absolutely awesome so far anyway. So, no don't come at me, Skelefren." He blinks- is that the only thing he knows?? And how??? Where the fuck are his eyelids? Then the brother comes bounding in, " DINNERS READY!" And with that, he's out the living room again.  
Before you make it to the kitchen he grabs your wrist, "Look, I don't know you and this might make me seem like a bad person, but I just want him to be safe."   
Aw, how sweet," Dude, if anything happens to that ball of sunshine, you call me and I'll blow up the whole neighborhood for the fucker who hurt him." Your smile seems tighter today. He let's go as your bones start smoking, literally. " uhm. You're smoking." You look him in the eye, " Didn't know I could do that-"   
Your door slams open.  
"Y/n! Where are you?? Are you okay??" Tom.   
That fucker, you didn't even get the door fixed yet and he already broke it.  
Stretch jumps, eye socket glowing a faint orange.   
"Hey, Tom."   
He turns to you, honestly how did he miss you, you were right in front of him.   
Rolling your eyes you go to hug him.  
"Thought you were out of town."   
He blinks and hugs you back.  
"Thought you died, you weren't answering my messages."   
You pat him on the back, "I've got company over, silly."   
We all know you just didn't want to answer him.  
"So, you gonna introduce us?" Tom jumps slightly, you turn and point to him, "This is my boyfriend, Tom. Tom, this is Stretch. There are three other skeletons in the kitchen, the one wearing all blue is Blue, the one wearing an orange scarf is Papyrus, and last but not least, the one in the blue hoodie is Sans. My friends and company at the moment."   
He turns to you, jumps, and backs up a bit. Oh, right still a skeleton yourself. "B-babe?" You nod, "Yeah, I was completely serious about the 'turning into a skeleton' thing." You can tell he's still processing the statement as you go to the kitchen. You're hungry and that spaghetti sounds nice.  
"Papyrus brought spaghetti. Wanna eat some." He shakes his head, says something about drinking too much, and leaves...rude.  
You look at Stretch as you pass him on your way into the kitchen, " Wait, you're not a skeleton?" You give him a look. Then continue on your way. "I mean, I was born human, so no I don't believe I'm a skeleton. Other than waking up as one this has never happened before." He does the thing again, y'know the one where he blinks without eyelids. "Oh." Yeah 'Oh' imagine how you felt.  
You enter the kitchen, eyes all on you and now you're turning right back out. PSYCHE. Papyrus expects as much and grabs you before putting you in a chair. Such a gentleman. "So, how's the spaghetti." Everyone is still looking at you. "HUMAN-SKELETON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR DATE MATE WAS COMING TODAY?" Papyrus asks because of course, he did. The sweetheart cares too much.  
" Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know he was coming. My phone has been on silent."   
You shrug, trying to get enough spaghetti on your fork so they can't question you…  
It's so awkward.  
…  
…  
…  
You all eat in the silence that is your home. So very quiet- whoops.  
Your fork falls to the ground. Making the loudest sound possible as it hits your floor.  
Oh, guess that's what it is.  
You stand up and excuse yourself to the bathroom before they could notice the stray tears on your face.   
Well, shit.   
You're walking fast, still covering your face as you make it to the bathroom and slide to the floor.   
Why are you like this?? When did you go so wrong?? Why did you start dating Tom again??? Fuck. He's awful. Drinks all the time. Always gone. Shit. You forgot he even lived here WITH YOU.   
You wipe your face seething hatred for him. Never even knew it was there. Just like teen pregnancy. Fucking bastard. You get up to wipe your face with water, noticing the very dark gray liquid sliding down your skull. Man, you're flushed a lighter gray. That's gonna be hard to hide. You splash your face with warm water, don't know why you needed to know the temp of the water though.  
There's a knock on your bathroom door, "HUMAN-SKELETON ARE YOU OKAY?" Blue asks. They're always so sweet. You swallow, holy shit how did you eat???? Whatever, think about this later.  
"Sorry! I just felt like I needed to wash my face." Wow, terrible the lie is.  
Blue seems to take it and walks back to the kitchen. You splash your face one more time and go back to eat the rest of that spaghetti. Delicious it is, should've complimented Papyrus. Still have time, you remind yourself.  
You walk into what seems to be a very serious whispering conversation...the skeletons are huddled together by the kitchen table, whispering like their lives depend on it. You know on the wall to let them notice you. They hurry and uh go to different ends of your table. Which has been cleaned and has a plate wrapped in foil with human-skeleton written on it….so sweet. You hear up again. "So, what's with the meeting?" You ask before you can start crying again.   
Blue steps forward, Papyrus comes up behind him, " WE WANT YOU TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH US." He is really enthusiastic about the idea too. Papyrus nods his head, "YES, THAT WAY YOU WON'T BE ALONE TONIGHT. WITH YOU DOOR BROKEN AND EVERYTHING YOU'LL BE SAFER WITH US."   
You do Stretchs favorite thing, blink.."uhm. Sure..? I guess I don't mind." Apparently, they weren't expecting that and Papyrus pulls out an entire fucking meeting board???? From?? Behind??? Him?? What??? It's titled " WHY YOU SHOULD" by him and Blue. " WE CAME PREPARED. SO, IF YOU LET US EXPLAIN WHY-" "Paps, she said yes. Papyrus looks at you, blinks, and squeals while grabbing you. Twirling you around. How nice.  
" I'M SO EXCITED!!!" man, how sweet.  
He lets you go and pushes you towards your room telling you to pack and get ready. It's Ten pm at night...how long were you in the bathroom?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making our way into the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrible! nasty boi go brrr

Packing was, thankfully, uneventful.   
Until it wasn’t.   
“Babe! I’m back with an exorcist!” It’s Tom. At eleven at night. When he should be at a hotel. Sleep. “...Why? I feel perfectly fine? I just look a little different than usual.” He scoffs. Jerk.  
“I don’t want to date you if you look like that, so I got some help.” Douche.   
“I don’t need help. I’m fine.” You stress the word fine REALLY hoping he takes it like that, but alas, he cannot help but be, well, Tom.   
“Look, I know you don’t want my help, but I wanna be a good boyfriend, hopefully, husband-” You snicker. As if, “and I wanna be there for you.” You come out of your room, duffel bag and all. He freezes. “Where are you going?” You casually stroll past him, “Papyrus’s house. We’re having a sleepover with Blue.” And of course, he doesn’t take that well, “Wait, but I just came back. I even got you help for your uhm,” he looks you up and down, “problem.”   
What a great way to welcome himself back, huh?   
“Look, we had planned this, I didn’t know you were coming, I don’t need any help, and I would appreciate it if you got this fucker out of my house. Especially since I NEVER ASKED.”   
He, of course, looks taken back. You’re usually calm, somewhat collected if you could help it, but he needs to stop, “I think we should break up.” The words are out of your mouth before you even think about it, and considering you thought about this a lot it’s no surprise.  
‘W-wait, what?” You’re through, “ I’m done. I can’t live with this anymore. Hell! We barely live together as it is! Where do you go all the time? Why do I have to be there for you if you’re never here for me? Shit. Y’know what? Go pack your stuff and go sleep in another hotel, like you always do. Won’t change anything now.” You’re not exactly seething, but it’s close.   
“ And I don’t want to hear any excuses! None! Zip! Out! Now!” Your eyes tear up, but for the life of you and your pride, you do not let them fall.   
“W-we can talk about this. C’mon, you don’t really wanna do this.”   
Everything comes down at once.   
“NO! We had time to talk about this! WE’VE ALWAYS HAD TIME! I’m done with you telling me what to do and I want you gone. Simple. Don’t make this complicated.”   
The exorcist looks extremely uncomfortable. Good.  
“And take him with you!” He flinches as you point to him, “ I told you I was fine. I feel the same as every day. Every. Damn. Day. Tom. We could’ve worked this out, honestly. You were never there though and it’s hard having a conversation with two people when the other person won’t answer his calls or messages unless HE needs something. So. Take your shit, and leave.” Somehow, even as tears streak down your face, so much for pride, your voice is unwavering, only getting louder by the second. Not screaming, but yelling.  
“Wait, you’re serious?”   
You nod sharply, pointing to your front door-   
Fucking skeletons.   
There are two in front of your door.   
You wipe your face, “ I was sleeping with your sister anyway.”   
Oh. OH. OHHOHOHOHO.  
You grab his hand, pulling him towards you before slamming his head against the floor with strength you didn’t know you had, “Never loved your drunk ass anyway.”   
The exorcist looks ready to bolt.   
After getting off Tom you make your way to the bedroom, grab all his shit, which wasn’t much he was barely here anyway, grab a lighter (Shit finna go down), and walk outside. You dump his crap in a pile, grab your spare can of gasoline, and light that shit up.   
Like the fourth of July. Heh.   
You start laughing, “ I feel so Free! Holy! Shit!”   
You’re crying now hunched over as you continue giggling the fuck out of your lungs. He comes running out of the house, " What the hell! That's my stuff!" You shake as you laugh more, " That's the point you stupid fuck! I wanted it gone! So, I got rid of it!" You grin stupidly at him as if you didn't burn his favorite shirts. "That's illegal, y'know?!?" You shake your head, chuckling slightly, " Not if it's on my property, babe."   
His face falters.   
The two skeletons, Papyrus and Blue, come towards you. You turn to them and smile, "Hey! Are you ready for that sleepover?"   
Papyrus looks absolutely baffled and Blue looks, well you're not sure. He's smiling, but you can't tell if it's wider than normal or not, after all, shadows don't make good light.  
" I SUPPOSE WE COULD GO NOW, SO YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT AT THE SCENE OF THE CRIME…" how thoughtful, " I'll go grab my bag and we can head to your place!" With that, you're happily bounding into your house. The exorcist gone. Grabbing your bag you head right back out the door next to Blue. Nudging him, you ask, " You ready???"   
...You're unusually happy for someone who just broke up with their boyfriend...the stars look nice tonight. " YES I AM!" You both squeal happily for a moment, Papyrus comforting Tom as he tries to put out the fire, giving him little speeches of encouragement...It's surprisingly working.   
You check the time on your phone.  
Huh. One in the morning...that argument took two hours? Weird.  
(Time is so fast here)   
" You guys think we should go now? It's like one in the morning." Blue nods excitedly. Papyrus comes over, "YES. I THINK WE SHOULD BE GOING NOW. BYE, TOM."   
You wave at Tom...then Papyrus turns his back and you're immediately making faces at him. 'Bye, Tom' you mock him as he starts crying.   
...you should probably pity him.  
….  
…  
..  
.  
Nah.  
Onward to a new friendship filled with uh mysteries and such. 

The walk to their house was, thankfully, uneventful. For real this time.


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another call, more skeletons. literally, see Red for a whole 5 seconds and he never gets mentioned again. uhm, yeah.  
> And y'know computer screen shorter and phone screen long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should post all the chapters as one, but that would make me feel awful so no. and then literally as I post a chapter ai feel like I should make another bullshit one right after.  
> ...But hey, at least they're each more than a thousand words.

Wednesday- The sleepover

Getting to their front door only took less than five minutes. Them being your neighbors and all.  
Papyrus dramatically opens the door and welcomes you into their house, but before you get a good look you’re attacked by a white cat...you’re allergic to cats...but your a magic skeleton...so, are you still allergic?  
You take this chance to pet the crap out of this cat. You’re ready to die happily now. Your allergies aren’t fighting this so you hug the cat closer, happily murmng praises to it. Maybe you should see the tag…  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see Papyrus and Blue trying to reach for Doomfanger. You turn with the cat, get up and walk inside. Today must be your lucky day.  
There are two skeletons on the couch.  
“Do you two shop at Hot Topic?” Great first impression.  
The tall skele looks so confused you can’t help but snicker and the short one...didn’t have much of a reaction….you’ll be coming for him regularly. Until he actually looks at you then he’s jumping off the couch. At you. Noice.  
You smack him to the floor cat still in arm, “No! Bad dog!” well, aren’t you great. He hits the floor with well a concerning amount of sound. Very concerning, “I couldn’t help it. Wanted ta jump ya bones.” He’s winking at you from the floor...ugh.  
You pat him on the head as you walk past, “Well, looks like you missed, Honey.” you’re flirting with magic skeletons now, GrEaT. His, you're assuming, brother appears to not like you, but you like him so he's gonna put up with your bullshit. "Yo, Bonedaddy, scoot over." Papyrus looks like he's ready to lose his shit, Blue doesn't look any better and Hot Topic Red over there is flushed red. Edgy boneybutt here just looks confused.  
"I-I..WHAT??" He sputters. You roll your eyes, " Scoot. Over."  
He just does. No more questions asked. Looking so very baffled. It's satisfying. "So, what're we going to be doing guys?" You ask as you turn to them. They perk up, "WE PLANNED ON WATCHING A RELAXING MOVIE FIRST, TO GET RID OF THE STRESS. LIKE, FINDING NEMO OR SOMETHING." Blue mentions. (If you don't like finding Nemo, you do now.) You nod along, nice. "Alright, where are we watching it? And can I bring the cat?" Blue looks hesitant, Papyrus answers, "WE'RE GOING TO WATCH IT IN MY ROOM. AND YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK EDGE ABOUT THE CAT." He points to the skeleton behind you.  
You turn to him, " Can I hold her?" You ask as if you haven't been this entire time.  
He looks behind himself, then back at you, " NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER WITH YOU?" He doesn't seem so sure about this decision, puppy dog eyes, I sure hope you work in skeleton form, " Please, Edge? It's only for a few hours." Based on her name…, " Besides, who'll protect me from evil spirits?" He gains confidence. It worked. The cat is yours for the night hopefully. " OF COURSE, SHE'LL DO IT. I TRAIN HER AFTER ALL." You smile. It's all coming together now. " Thank you, Edge!" You throw your arm around him, " You're, like, the best!" He pushes you off him, flushed a pink, " YEAH, WELL, I'M SURE I AM." With that, he's out of the room. You turn to the others, " To your room, Paps."  
At this point, you can tell he’s already done with you and Blue just wants to watch the movie.

...He’s got a nice room. Shelf here, action figures there, an absurd amount of pillows and blankets in a corner on the floor that basically climbs to the ceiling- nope it’s on the ceiling, “...How did you do that?” You point to the star-patterned blanket that’s literally attached to the ceiling. Hands-on his hip bones and he’s smiling like he just won a million bucks, “NOTHING IS TOO HARD FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” that didn’t answer your question, but you’re glad he’s happy. Blue smiles,” He Used A Step Stool."  
Hjefbjgbncvbnc- he can whisper?!?  
Papyrus gasps, “BLUE YOU TOLD ME YOU’D NEVER TELL ANYONE." He whines.  
You laugh, " Papyrus, no. You have betrayed me." Blue chuckles, " PAPYRUS WHY. SHE TRUSTED YOU. YOUR HEIGHT IS NOTHING BUT FRAUD." Papyrus looks between you two and snickers, “YOU TWO ARE TERRIBLE. LET’S JUST GET SET UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE. Blue and you Boo at him as he leaves the room, “I’M GOING TO GO MAKE POPCORN, PLEASE STAY IN HERE.” He gives you a pointed look before closing the door.  
…  
..  
.  
“So, are we gonna start the movie or just sit here?” you ask as you turn to Blue. He quickly turns the other way and stands up, “YUP. I’LL START THE MOVIE.” as he gets up to start the movie your phone starts vibrating, consistently, you’ve got a phone call.  
You look at your screen.  
Maldito Bastardo  
...it’s your dad. Alrighty.  
You answer the call.  
“Where are you!?!” Not even a hello, you sigh, “I’m at a friend's house, we’re having a sleepover.” It’s like 2 in the morning wtf does he want?  
“Well, Tom just called and said you dumped him for some reason?” Fucking bitch.  
“Yeah, well, I found out he was cheating on me and didn’t want to live with me, so I can him what he wanted.” Your dad sighs, “ It’s not even that serious, he probably wanted to have some fun. There was no reason to treat him like, honestly, Y/N, you act like a child sometimes.” and this is where he dies, on the call with his own daughter defending her ex for being a terrible bitch of a person, “ Okay? And? I was unhappy! I thought about myself for once! Stood up for me like you always wanted, and now you’re mad with me! What the fuck do you want? Wait, no, don’t tell me. Were you fucking him too!?!? Is that it??” Your dad chokes, “W-what?? No! That-”  
“Then leave me alone! Shit! You’re married, worry about actually not getting another divorce, and keep your wife happy this time! At least my relationships last more than a couple of months!” You look at Blue, you mouth ‘sorry, it’s my dad” to him and somehow, without your lips, he understands. He gets up and walks out of the room. So nice. " I'm just trying to keep you safe! I know what's best for you!" Oh. How your non-existent veins bleed fire, " WHAT?? No. NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! I'M LIKE, 20 NOW. YOU HAD TIME TO PUT YOUR INFLUENCE IN WHEN YOU LIVED IN THE SAME HOUSE AS ME! There is NOTHING you can do now. Hell, you don't even know where I live. At least your wife comes over to fucking visit!" With that, because you're done with everyone's bullshit, you hang up put your phone on silent, and call Blue inside. " I think we should get the sleepover started before something else actually ruins it." You say with a cheeky grin. Man, you're happy.  
He gives a shy smile, " I THINK EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE HEARD YOU ARE YOU SURE?" You nod and pat the pillow next to you.  
Papyrus comes into the room and sets down three bowls of popcorn, " I FEEL AS THOUGH THE NEXT TIME WE INVITE YOU OVER WE NEED TO TAKE YOUR PHONE FROM YOU." You smile, " That would actually be a great idea."  
With that, you watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment something about literally anything. Tell me your favorite color, is there a typo, are you allergic to cats or not, I am not, how old are you? How did you find this? What's your favorite song?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your horses people. The tags have changed and so has Reader.  
> Also more skelesssssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Is time changing? Who knows. Not you!

  
  


You wake up face down on a skeleton arm and pillows. You’re suffocating from how fluffy they are. You push yourself and take a deep breath of air. You don't have lungs but it feels nice. 

You lean on your legs, looking around his room. The set up looks so cool, you should learn from him. You push yourself off the ground ready to take a walk down the stairs and to the kitchen so when a hand grabs your ankle. You do what any sane person would do. You kick. Hard. 

Blue shoots up with an undignified grunt, probably of pain, " Wuh." You lean down and hug him, " Holy crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You just startled me."

"What's Going On?" He asks as you pull away from him. 

" I accidentally kicked you." He looks around before beaming at you, " It's Okay You Didn't Mean To." You smile. You would love to live here if they're all so _...innocent. _

…

" Yea, sorry I'm not used to being grabbed before I leave a room. I'm not around many people." 

~~_ He just looked so innocent.  _ ~~

“ It’s Okay. I Probably Shouldn’t Grab Things Half Asleep Anyway.” he smiles at you gently. 

...Is it just you or are you getting hot?

You stand, “ Alright, I’m gonna go see who’s cooking and what. The popcorn last night was not enough. Maybe next time we should go shopping for snacks.” He nods, “ Yeah, Next Time.” 

You both head down to the kitchen and surprisingly it’s a mess. There’s red on the walls. Eggs on the ceiling. Milk...everywhere. And- you duck. Fucking?? Flying?? Hot dogs?? 

“...What?” “WHAT ARE YOU DOING????” oh Blues back to normal volume.

He doesn’t look very pleased. 

Edge, Red, Marsh (You refuse to call him Sans, he just looks so fluffy.) Stretch and two other skeletons you haven’t seen before all look towards Blue. 

You feel like you’ve seen them before…

Before you can figure out from where, Stretch, oh gee, Stretch drops everything he’s holding which includes a glass jar of pickles. And he just drops it. Like an idiot. 

It hits the floor with a **CRASH.**

Everyone looks towards him, the tall skeleton jumps down and eats all the pickles off the floor like a starving man all the while making direct eye contact with you. You’re trying your hardest to not just bust out laughing, because, what? Just? Happened?

You snort, loudly might I add and bend over. 

“ FRIEND ARE YOU OKAY?” You snort harder. There’s a hand on your back(?) surprisingly it’s warm and you can’t help the moment you just start laughing. Tears running down your face from the chaos. You hear snickering in front of you and it only makes you laugh harder. You kneel and clutch your stomach with one hand while using your other hand to cover your face.

“What the absolute…*heave* what? What just happened? You lose your grip there, Stretch.” You lookup. He’s flushed alight pumpkin orange. He mumbles something before disappearing. You laugh harder, you’ll question magic later, “ Oh no, the poor boy’s embarrassed.” Red and Pickleman laugh harder, Marsh trying his hardest to breathe. Blue chuckles next to you.

“ CAN EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHO SHE IS?” 

Rude.

“ I’m your mom, and I’m here to take you home. Pack your things let’s go, Honey.” 

Everyone just blankly stares at you. Sigh. 

“ I’m your neighbor, Y/n. Nice to meet ya.” You put your hand out. “ Don’t need to shake but a name seems nice.” 

He looks at your hand, you, and your hand again, “ YOU MAY CALL ME BLACK.” No handshake. Cool cool. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Black.” You smile at him. 

He smirks, “ OF COURSE IT IS.” and with that, he passes you and up the stairs. Noice. Food.

“ So, who’s cooking?” Edge immediately starts kicking everyone out of the kitchen with a warning of, “ I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU COME IN HERE.” while holding a knife...you can’t tell if he’s serious or not.

Hopefully not.

You and Blue head upstairs, Papyrus is still asleep so you go to Blues’ room. 

...He’s got a lot of books on puzzles and now that you think about it so does Papyrus.

Like. A lot of them. 

You grab a book on sudoku, “ You sure got a lot of these.” Flipping through it you notice a majority of the book is finished. They have 10 on each page. How? 

“ YEAH, MY BROTHER GETS THEM FOR ME. 

“ Stretch? Wow. That’s a lot.” He nods. 

“ Do you mind if I do some? I’m not very good at them but it’ll be a nice bonding activity.” 

“ I DON’T MIND AT ALL! C’MON WE CAN DO THEM TOGETHER.” 

And so for the next hour or so you sit on the floor, Blue by your side doing sudoku.

You’re so bad at it even he’s frustrated. 

“ So, I put the one here?” His smile is straining so much. 

“ NO, YOU OUT IT WHERE THERE ISN’T ANY OTHER ONE IN A ROW.” 

“ So...here?”

Before Blue can rip your ears a new one Stretch comes in, “ Breakfast is ready.” 

You hop up and basically sprint down the stairs almost tripping down, but thankfully don’t...instead, you trip into Pickleman with an 'oof' and fall onto your bum. Bummer. 

You look up at him, having not even flinch, seriously? " So, what's got standing in front of the stairs, big man?" You take the time on the floor to really get a look at him. He's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, a normal teenager, and not emotionally ready for these things. Slippers, looking hella comfy. Welp, checking him out time is over. You get up and walk past him. Determined to get to the kitchen. Food is important after all.

There are stacks upon stacks of pancakes, waffles, and other stuff. All incredibly delicious stuff...and based on the amount you can tell they either eat a lot or they're more skeletons here. Not a pleasant thought.

…

..

.

To the living room! To find Edgy Pants. 

You found Edge. On the floor with Marsh on top of him, just sitting there leaned back. 

“ What are you doing?” 

“NOTHING!! YOU DON’T SEE ANYTHING!” 

Oker.

“ I just beat him in Mario Kart, is all.” 

You snicker because yes.

“ Alright then. Continue.”

You watch for a few minutes as Edge struggles to get up, because someone as small as Marsh, a skeleton, weighs more than a ton of bricks. Nice. 

You check your phone. 

Huh. Messages from your sister.  ~~_ That’s not so nice _ ~~

You’ll ignore those for now.

Dad, ex, Instagram, Facebook, and your email. You should open those soon.

Soon.

You walk back to the kitchen.

There's another skeleton. 

You called it.

He takes one look at you and just disappears in a puff of rusted orange. 

..Nice to meet you too.

You grab a plate and stack pancakes on it. The amount is irrelevant to anyone who didn't see shit.

You take yourself back to Papyrus’s room because his bed is nice. 

Papyrus isn’t there when you open the door, so you welcome yourself inside and sit on the floor as you eat.

You wonder about your magic because you can eat and you have no working guts, so where does it all go? Your hair does whatever it wants to, but how? Stretch and the mysterious skele both just disappeared and Stretch is still alive so you know it doesn’t kill you. Marsh despite being a skeleton can appear to be hundreds of pounds how? Your eyes work perfectly fine without… your...glasses! Holy shit! You forgot about those! 

You scramble out the room plate in hand and down the stairs. You throw your plate away in a conveniently placed trashcan and grab your shoes on the way out of their house.

You walk in. Your door is still broken. You look around your living room hoping your glasses aren’t like your door, broken and unusable. 

Not in the couch, not on the table. You go to your room. Dresser? No. 

Pillow? No, but you did find your missing charger. You look at your bedside table. Then Inside.

Yup! Thank whoever out there. 

You hold them to your chest er ribs. 

Your grandma would haunt you if you lost them. They were hers after all. 

You check the time on your phone. 

Two in the afternoon? It was literally like Twelve a few minutes ago…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Guess who found out to edit like a proper child! Not me! ;-;  
> BUT! Time seems to be moving a lot faster than usual. Why?  
> If I told you I'm already working on chapter six would you believe me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans try to talk about time. Another skele. You're relaxed until you're not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crappy but it's done and out there.

You check your phone again, just to make sure. 

**2:34 pm**

What?? You literally just left their house and searching your own didn’t even take more than twenty minutes at most! 

Someone grabs your shoulder. 

“ Holy! Fuckin! “ It’s Marsh. “ Sorry, sorry. I’ve been calling you from outside but you didn’t seem to hear me. Are you okay?” You nod, “ I just remembered something. Sorry if I left so suddenly.” 

“ No, it’s fine but Paps was worried and asked me to check on you since it’s been an hour or so since you left.” 

You blink. Were you just...blacking out? 

“ Marsh, something’s wrong. “

“...What?”

Now you just sound stupid, “ I don’t know, but time is going faster or something. I can’t remember anything between the time I left your house to the time I made it home. It’s like I’m blacking out or something.” He looks a little worried so maybe you don’t sound stupid. 

He put his hand to your skull, “ Are you okay? Fever? Do you know if you can still get those?” nevermind.

You lightly smack his hand, “ I doubt it. If I barely got sick in the flesh what makes you think I’ll suddenly get sick.” 

“ The lack of it maybe?” …He knows. 

That sounded too forced to be a pun.

“ Sans, what is going on? “ 

He’s sweating now, “ I don’t know what you’re talking about. “ That’s convincing.

“ Sans! “ He flinches. You gently pat him on the arm. “ Sorry. Just, if you know something can you please tell me, please “ 

“ ...I... don’t know... specifically what is going on, but some of the others and I have noticed the time change. I don’t want Papyrus to worry though, so don’t tell him. Please. “

Okay, “ ...So who else noticed? I won’t tell him, but we need to figure out what’s going on and who it’s affecting. “

He nods. There’s a look of relief on his smile. Huh. That smile is always there…” Did your face get stuck like that? “ ...Why don’t you ever think before you speak? 

“ Like what? “ His brows are raised and considering he has none that’s really impressive. 

“ No, nevermind. You answered the question...what were we talking about again? “ 

You both blankly look at each other. 

You check your phone.    
**3:22 pm**

“ You wanna go eat somewhere? “

“ Yea, I think Paps finished making snacks anyway.” 

With a "Woohoo!" You're on your way back to their house, your grandmas’ glasses in your hands.

Papyrus as you see it makes pie like no other and you’ve eaten a lot in your lifetime, so that says something. 

“ Holy! Papyrus! These are great! “ You don’t know exactly what’s in the ingredients and you’re hoping no weird monster thing is in it. Hopefully.

He poses dramatically, “ It’s Nothing The Great Papyrus Can’t Handle! But, I Cannot Take The Credit For My Own, I Got The Recipe From Queen Toriel. She Says They're Great With Snails, I Should Try Making That Some Time." 

You pause. Snails...those weird rain things? What even are they? Animals? Aliens? Sludge? "...Snails?" You poke at your pie, " Is there snails in my pie, Papyrus? " You look at him with wide eyes, because you're eating sludge which is gross. Nasty. Slimy. Ahshshjsksksjdhh. 

Snail. 

" ...Gross. " You push the pie away from yourself.

Papyrus sighs, " No, There Isn't Snails In The Pie. And With That Reaction There Won't Ever Be. Now Go Give The Rest To Axe. " man, you would've gladly eaten the rest of that pie...if something didn't already grab the plate. Skele Hands snatch your plate from the table eating the pie whole. " ...what." You turn and look into a red eye-light, baffled. 

Your pie…

" Did...you just take my pie? We could've split it? Honestly, I would have shared, dude. " 

He just blankly stares at you. Rude.

" ...but Cream said I could have it." You nod, " Yea, I know. We still could've shared." 

Man, that hole in his head looks painful. You take the awkward silence to kill him over like you're silently judging him...and You are he ate your pie.

You put your hand out, " So, what's your name? "

He blinks.

" ...They call me Axe." Oh. Nice. He looks like Marsh though his hoodie looks a little stained though. And fluffy. 

" ...Is your hoodie fluffy? And can I call you Marshy? " smooth. 

He chuckles, " ...Yes and sure...why not? "

You grin. 

Papyrus having watched the whole thing because, well, you don't know why, smiles gently, " Alright Go Give Your Brother His Plate, Please." 

Said plate is stacked with like three pieces of the pie of all different flavors. Lucky.

" Mind if I come with? Don't think I've met your brother yet. " You can see the hesitation, " or not." And With That, he's gone in a poof of dusted blue and red. Wonderful colors really.

You check the time.

**5:53**

It's been a nice day. You deserve a nap.

" Hey, you don't mind if I take a nap in your room, right Paps?" 

" I Guess I Don't Mind. Now Just Don't Make A Mess If You Need Me I'll Be Out On A Jog With Blue, Sans Is Still In The House So Call Him." 

You nod and give him an awkward salute. 

" Yes sir!" You exclaim and head up the stairs to his room.

~~_ Somethings wrong  _ ~~

Now to take a nap on his large bed...after You check the time. You've been doing that a lot.

**7:34 pm**

...perfect Time for a nap…

~~_ Wasn't it five? _ ~~

You fall asleep.

…

..

.

..

…

**_There's someone here_ **

You shoot out the bed, the blanket pulled off you in your haste. It's dark outside but you can clearly see the boney hands that were once reaching for you. There are holes. Holes in the hands. And they're still reaching for you.

…

You sit up, gasping. What? Sans is sitting by you rubbing your back. Your hair seems wilder and you feel it droop against your forehead beaded with sweat.

" What's going on?" You ask. "What's the time?" 

You try to get up, for what reason you have no clue, but you don't make it far Sans. No Marsh. Why don't you like his name? Is pushing you back into the bed. Where's Papyrus?

" It's just a nightmare. I heard something hit the floor so I came in, nothing was outta place but you were thrashin' around...and nothing was on the floor. 

" oh." 

_~~ Nothing on the floor? ~~ _

You sigh, " Okay, what's the time? "

~~_ Why are you so focused on the time? _ ~~

He blinks and pulls his phone from his pocket, " It's  **6:08 am** ." 

Something about that seems...wrong. What time did you fall asleep? Seven? 

" Marsh, the time thing. I fell asleep at seven. It's been, what? Twelve hours?" That's half a day. He nods, " Could just be exhaustion? You've been pretty emotional since I've met you." 

" Okay, that makes sense. Alright...where's Papyrus? No, wait, where'd he sleep?" He nods to the right, " My room. Said he didn't want to bother you." You yawn, " Okay yeah. I'll let you go now, night." You lay back down and wave at him as he leaves. 

He doesn't wave back.

Rude.

You fall asleep. 

This time there's nothing that meets you there.

**Nothing...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty crappy if I do say so myself. I feel like Axes' character is a little forced but I didn't want to change the entire chapter just to kinda fit him in there, so as his intro you get your food stolen. He's somewhat a relaxed character to me, especially since due to whatever you're also a skele...for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the way Blue and Papyrus and literally anyone that speaks in capital letters because my phone keeps autocorrecting EVERYTHING I type in capital letters and that's really annoying so, yeah. And I think my boys should have more chill when they speak. Like, Chill.

This time when you wake up no faces meet you other than the pillow of course. Hjkshdfhkj. Nope. Nevermind.

“Y/n!! We Should Go Do Something Today! You’ve Been Sleep All Day!” Blue exclaims as he jumps on you. You only bury yourself further into the pillow. It smells like snow. Weird, how does snow have a smell...Feels cold.

Blue starts shaking you with unwanted vigor, “Please, Please, Please, Y/n???” ugh, how do you say no to that?

“ ...Okay yeah, what do you want to do today? Your enthusiasm is starting to scare me.” The smile he gives you is blinding. You can still feel it with your eyes close.

“ I Was Thinking We Could Have A Picnic In The Park! Or Go To The Arcade! Or Shopping! Which Ever You Want To Do!” 

“ We could do the picnic thing? Seems like fun. Who’s all going?” He jumps out the bed excitedly, “ I’ll Go Ask Now!” and with that. You’re alone in Papyrus’ bed again. Comfy. Warm. 

**_Safe. So very safe._ **

Nope. You get out the bed. Hm, maybe you should go home for a quick shower….when was the last time you used the restroom? You look around wildly. Can you still use the restroom??

What?????

“ Hey! Blue, I’m gonna go wash up at my place! I’ll be back!” You don’t hear the response. Out the door and to your house already.

~~_ Already?  _ ~~

You grab a pair of sweatpnats and a Mha hoodie then head to your bathroom. You take a moement to look yourself in the mirror. Your skeleton reflection looks back at you. Your hair isn’t faring much better then yesterday, but it does look a little darker. A lot darker actually. 

_ That’s magic, right? _

Welp shower. 

You strip out of your HP hoodie you’ve been wearing for three days straight it doesn’t smell, so maybe it’s because you lack the skin to produce smell....no that’s not it. It does smell, but not in a bad way, you can’t exactly pinpoint it so it’s not bad.

…

You’re lacking the pieces to even use the restroom. 

...Nice.

You step into the shower. The water is hot and raining down on you, soothing. It leaves your shoulders tenseless. It’s calming. 

…

…

…

You grab your sponge and wash yourself. Letting the water rush over yoou as you do.

…

..

.

You get out and wrap your towel around yourself. There’s the distinguished creak of a door opening. You pause. 

Meeting a pair of red eye-lights, plural so it’s not Marshy you note dully to yourself, is not how you expected your shower to end. One of their eye-lights has a blue tint.

....

“ What the literal fuck? “ 

WIth that question your scrambling to grab your brush, tossing the damned thing like your life depends on it. It hits the peeping tom. Somehow, he’s still behind the door. How did that hit him???

“ Dude, get out????“ 

The red eye-lights are gone before you could throw your raised shampoo bottle at him. 

Good.

You lock the door before getting dressed. No more surprises.

You look yourself in the mirror again, this time you’re not alone. 

Another skeleton. 

He towers over, kind of like Papyrus.

~~_ Why aren’t you panicking? _ ~~

He looks kind of like sludge...gross...reminds you of the smail pie.

His skulls gots crack running up on one side and down on the other.

_ You feel like you know him _

“ _Gaster._ Skeledude, what are you doing in here? I’m trying to get dressed?”

He points to your ribs and signs something. 

You can’t read sign language, never got to it.

“ Sorry, dude, I don’t read sign.” 

He sighs and makes a pose. The same one Papyrus made this yesterday. 

“ Papyrus?” You raise a non-existent bone brow.

He grins or at least you think he does and nods. He disappears when there’s a knock on your bathroom door, “ One minute!” You dress fastly you’ve already wasted enough time and you don’t have that.

~~_ Have what?  _ ~~

You unlock the door and open it. You’ve gotta stop wasting time.

Blue and Papyrus, they always seem to be together, are waiting for you. 

Papyrus is sweating orange bullets. Blue looks aorund nervously.

They grab you simultaniously and take you back to their house. 

For once you try to enjoy the scenery. The sky looks a lovely shade of blue, the trees greener than ever, the sun shining brightly like it’s nobodies business. It has every right.

The walk is over as the drag you into their house closing the doorand pushing you into the cushions of the couch. Comfy.

Marsh is next to you he’s tense. You could barely see it but it’s their. The height of his shoulders up not by much but you notice. “ What’s up Marsh?” 

Papyrus and Blue went somewhere not having said a word as they droppedyou off here. Weird.

Marsh turns to you quickly, “ There’s something going on kiddo. Blue hasn’t said a word since he came down from your room this morning and Papyrus won’t look me in the eyesocket. Do you know what happened?” It takes you a moment to process what he said, speaking so fast you almost thought he was speaking in a different language. 

_ Hands. Speaking in hands. _

Your thoughts seem more out of the usual, “ I’ll go talk to him. “ 

You’re up and out the room before he can protest.

Up the stairs. Knock on the door. Ask to come in. 

You don’t do the last two things and just open the door. He look dimmer than usual. As if he lost his  ~~_ innocence  _ ~~ spark. “ Paps, Honey? Are you okay? You didn’t talk to me when you escorted me back here.”

He doesn’t look up at you. “ Do you ever wonder what the world would be like if you never existed?”

Its so low you almost miss it. Almost.

You get closer kneeling beside him, “ No, I usually focus on the fact that I do exist and hopefully nothing changes that.”

The air feels less tense. You hadn’t noticed it was tense in the first place.

His  ~~_ innocence  _ ~~ spark. Spark. His spark is back. 

“ What brought upon this anyway?” 

He smiles, “ Nothing Important Y/n. “ 

You nod not wanting to pry. There’s always tomorrow. 

He leaves the room and you take the time before going back down the stairs by searching your phone. It’s fully charged by the time you find it. Someone must’ve put it on the charger for you. You lean back onto Papyrus’ bed and doze off.

**_Y/N!_ **

_ There’s hand reaching for you. You distinctly note thay have no holes in them.  _

_ You reach for one, a face coming into view. _

_ Sans? Yes. Sans! But not the one from…this...time... _

You wake up. You check the time.

**3:25 am**

A great time to raid someone elses kitchen really. And that’s what you do. Distracting yourself from the feeling of being watched by heating up leftover pie and thinking about your new friends and aquaintances.

You don’t really talk to Edge, Red, Stretch, Pickleman, Black or the one from the other day...maybe you should let them come to you? No. That’s boring. 

You still haven't gotten Picklemans' name. It's been two days.

You give up on thinking abou the skeletons. 

Magic. Could you do it? You are a skeleton now and you’ve noticed some of them using it. Maybe a majority does. 

~~ _ Like Sans. _ ~~

Hopefully. You’d like to learn. 

You head back up to Papyrus’ room to take another nap.

Once again, nobody meets you in your dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update...

So, we have no power and my laptop is finna die because I didn't charge it. All the good things blah blah. So chap eight won't be out until my laptop isn't dead or in the process of dying and yes I do have a phone but It seems more motivational when I use my laptop and have a bigger screen.  
...Or maybe chap eight will be out before tomorrow? I don't know.  
Only time will tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up early, an actual conversation with Stretch, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this sounds bad but...downward dog.   
> :(

When you wake up no one meets you this time. So, you do the only reasonable thing and check the time.

**It’s like five in the morning?**

Why are you awake this early? That doesn’t even make sense. You fell asleep at three. Impossible.

You get up and walk to the kitchen, a glass of water should help annnd Blue’s in the kitchen, 

“ Blue,” He jumps, “What are you doing up so early? “ 

Of course, “ I Was Out For My Morning Jog. What Are You Doing Up Early? It’s Usually Just The Four Of Us.” Four? The confusion must’ve shown on your face because he just starts listing names like he’s going at it. There’s only four but the way he lists it makes you feel like he’s listing off groceries and doing fast. You missed every name. 

He looks at you expectantly, you shrug. His smile brightens, “ You’ll Think About It???” 

Hgehudsfh what?

You nod because fuck he’s adorable. 

“ Yeah. I’ll think on it.” 

With that, he’s bounding up the stair with newfound vigor and it scares you, greatly.

You stare at the tiles for a minute or so. What? Just? Happened? 

You get your water and turn around and Mr. Slipgrip is there. 

“ Sup.” You flinch violently because where the fuck do these skeletons come from and why?

Your water spilled…

Wait, is he one of the four that are up this early? 

“ ...sorry ‘bout that.” He’s snickering. 

“ Don’t laugh at me pumpkin face, it’s your fault.” 

“ Pumpkin face? Where’d that come from?” You shrug as you reach for a paper towel, “Where’d you come from?” He points at the stairs.

...He does live here, “Good point. So, whatcha doin’?” He shrugs, “ Getting breakfast, you been down here for a while. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear anything Blue said.”

Got you there.    
“ And you do?” 

He scoffs and says, “Course, i do. He is my bro.” 

“Are you all related in a way? Or is it like, a duplicate system?” “...what does this have to do with anything Blue said?” 

“It’s just a question?” He shrugs. You shrug. 

Alright then.

“So, what did he say?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“That’s why I’m asking, Pumpkin.” 

He chuckles, “He just wants to know if-” 

There’s a crash upstairs. You look at eachother before you’re both scrambling up the stairs. 

Sans is like, can’t explain it but he’s in the downward dog?? With a vase on his spine? With Black and Pickleman doing the same thing? Fucking weirdos. Edge is on the floor leaning over what I’m assuming a vase also and seems to be cursing its remains as it lays there on the floor.

“Where the fuck did you get all of these vases?” Sans doesn’t even look at you. Black does ending the fall of his victory for whatever the fuck is going on. They’ve got a long ass hallway to fit all these skeletons in. 

Papyrus and Blue come from their rooms when they heard Blacks vases crash to the ground, he also curses its remains. Pickleman’s looking at you but his vase doesn’t fall to the ground. Lucky him you guess? 

“Did you guys start without me?” Stretch asks, mocking betrayal. Maybe. You don’t know anymore. 

“What are they even doing?” Papyrus shakes his head with a quick mutter of “I, Myself, Don’t Even Know What’s Going On” and heads back into his room. Poor Paps.

Stretch is attempting to knock over Picklemans vase and you’re actually really surprised with how he keeps that thing up there because, “Stretch, I can’t tell if you’re trying to fuck or fight him but please for the sake of my eyes keep it PG-13.” He sputters, trips, and actually tips over Picklemans vase, knocking it to the floor. Everyone freezes. 

All things happen at once. 

Pickleman,as you have found out is Mutt, by the screams around you.

He's on you like an overgrown husky, sending you towards the stairs. Which you are at the top of.

Great.

You don't hit the bottom which is also, great. 

But, based on the sounds around you, you're not in the house either. Because there is no sound. None. You're on a bed. Your bed. In your room. In your house. Confusing?

Yes. 

You get up and walk back to their house, opening the door, and making your way to the kitchen. 

Who leaves their doors unlocked anyway.

~~_ You still need to get yours fix. _ ~~

There's screaming upstairs and you turn and see Marsh at the bottom of the stairs. He's panicking. Great.

"Uhm, I'm behind you." A sight to see really. He whirls around and is on you, checking for injuries which is great, but you have none.

"My guy, you're my friend and all but don't you think this is a bit much." He pulls back, "sorry, sorry. We thought you died with the way you just.. fell out of the air??? How did you do that??" You don't fucking know.

"I don't fucking know." You smile, "Maybe someone came and saved me. I actually woke up at home. Well, not woke up but appeared? Yes. Appeared in my room." 

Stretch is staring at you blankly, "so, you can use magic?" You shrug, " I Guess?? I mean, I was here falling then the next I was in my own bed." Yay.

~~_ You're a magic user _ ~~

~~ Shh Papy.  ~~

Stretch and Marsh are speaking in whispers and such, so you head upstairs where the rest are still trying to hold down Mutt. Noice.

"...Is this a bad time?" For you, it always is.

Everyone just looks at you, eye sockets wide. 

“..Yay me? I didn’t die.”

The two are on you, Papyrus and Blue, and are hugging your ribs so hard, you hear them creek under the pressure. 

“Wassup?” 

Your shirt is soaked and the different colors remind you of tie-dye. They’re happily saying stuff about you not dying on the stairs it has you tearing up. Wow, you feel so wanted. 

Until you look and Mutt is staring at you with such intensity you can’t help but awkwardly wave at him from over the two.

I mean, I don’t know if you were expecting he would wave back??? But, he doesn’t. So, yeah.

...You check the time.

**7:12 pm**

Hm. Missed lunch, but that’s cool.

You gently pat them until they let you go. 

Black is waving you over with Mutt on a...leash????? Oker. Whatever floats your boat.

“He Would Like To Give You An Apology. For His Actions.” Never did find out what the hell they were doing.

Mutt getting dangerously too close for comfort, all up in your personal space he is, and grunts out the word, “sorry.” without looking away from your own eye-lights.

Well.

Okay.

“I mean, it’s okay. Apology accepted. I didn’t die so it’s all good.” You push him not so gently away from you because what the fuck.

“Hey, Paps. Are you gonna sleep in your room?” He shakes his skull because for some reason they won’t let you sleep in your own home.

“I’ll Be Sleeping I Sans’ Room Again.” 

“Kay, kay. I’ll be taking a nap. Wake me up if you need to.”

You’re into his room before anyone can blink. The non-existent adrenaline having calmed down a while ago and the exhaustion pulls you into your dreams before you hit the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like we should introduce that special magic you have. Because why not?  
> Never did find out what you agreed to though. Concerning.   
> Less little notes from your bud in this chap.


	10. Small note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick explanation.

Okay okay.   
The time thing.   
I love confusing people and I felt like 'hey, what if you could change time, but don't find out about it. Until someone almost dies!   
Yes.  
But! I said almost so that's good?  
Depends!  
Right.  
Sorry. Felt like that should be somewhat cleared up. There is that one spoiler. Sorry.   
Good news though.   
Chapter 9 is done basically, just gotta mess around with it, so have fun, don't die, live life.  
Bye.  
Psyche.  
Your time powers are the only thing that has changed about your character so far and time seems to pick up pace after your soul does.   
They are connected and so is why Mutt jumped you.  
Connected they are indeed.  
So come up with some things you'll think will happen in the comments and I'll sit here and say random crap to everyone.   
Bye!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES.

Someone indeed does wake you up. You're mostly worried about how they got on top of you. You lookup. It's Mutt. "So, what's the occasion?" He looks down at you, "Puff wanted me to wake you up for dinner." Food. Lovely.

"Thanks. Mind getting off me? For someone with no meat on your bones, you outweigh me." He chuckles, "You'd be surprised." He hops off and heads for the door. "And uh I actually didn't mean to knock you down the stairs. Didn't realize you were so close to the edge." You shrug, "I shouldn't have been so close, to begin with, but that doesn't explain why you jumped me…?" He opens the door and leaves. Nice. Cool. 

You leave the room. 

Black is right outside the door. With a scream and a "Calm Down!" And a "Wat?" You're not panicking and whispering to Black.

"So, How Did It Go?" 

"How did what go?" He sighs, aggressively.

"The Apology." 

"Good. He came, woke me up, told me he didn't mean to, and told me dinner was ready."

He nods, " Okay. If He Does Something Stupid Tell Me And I Put A Stop To It." You pat him on the shoulder, " Thanks, BB." You head down the stairs, completely missing his expression. (And since you missed it you don't get to find out what it was.)

Paps' is by the stove when you make it to the bottom of the stairs. Edge is digging in the fridge and Blue is by his side pointing to something in the fridge. You decide to stand next to Papyrus. Somehow, no one sees you as you do. “So, whatcha making?” He flips the pan across the room, turning around spazzing. You blink. 

“Sorry.” He turns orange...you can’t quite name the color, but you know it’s similar to Slipgrips. 

He stares at you for a moment.

“Y/N! What Are You Doing Down So Late? I Asked Mutt To Retrieve You A While Ago.” He seems to have forgotten you practically live here despite you always taking over his bed.

“Oh, had to talk to someone about something, sorry.” 

He smiles, “Yes, Conversation Is Important.” 

You look back to the pan, “So, what were you cooking?” He sighs, “It Was Going To Be Pancakes.” Sure do eat them a lot. “Bet. Think I could help.” 

He shakes his head, “You Should Go Rest On The Couch, You’ve Been Out For A While.” 

You nod, not going to question what he means by ‘a while’.

You head to the living room, planning on watching whatever is on at the moment and possibly doze off. 

**10:56pm**

Nice.

Marsh and Stretch are on the couch. There’s a beanbag on the floor that you missed. Red’s on it. 

BB and Mutt are sharing one of them chairs recliners, feel tempted to join, just a little. 

You don't wanna bother them so you sit next to Marsh. You don’t see Axe or his brother anywhere downstairs. Probably sleep you don't dwell on the thought.

As you relax into the cushions everything seems to slow down. Your breathing, thoughts, and movements. Marsh pats your arm, “Don’t fall asleep down here, Edge would be too eager to throw you into Paps bed.” You nod and sit up, “Yeah, you’re right...wanna play rock, paper, scissors.”

“Sure.”

…

The worst decision you’ve made all day. After finding out what you two were doing Red thought it would be a great thing to make it a contest. By finding out I mean he sat on your lap and watched before declaring he’s the best in the room. Which started the contest. 

You somehow won against BB and Blue, Marsh has won against anyone who’s faced him so far, Mostly consisting of Red who’s been trying to win. Stretch beat you, BB and, Red and is currently going against Mutt. Mutt hasn’t done really much but continues to make up fake signs to win, frustrating Stretch to no end. Papyrus and Edge are still in the kitchen and would sometimes send out encouragement when they hear a yell of frustration…

So, as last resort, they started betting. You can’t remember who’s the idea it was, but it was a terrible one. And by the time pancakes, for dinner started, all of you ended up on the floor, you had lost a majority of your games. Red lost a majority of his money, Stretch was so frustrated with Mutt they ended up slap boxing, Blue and BB having tied, like, a bazillion times, and Marsh having won literally every single one of his. He had his sockets closed to, so your pride was bruised deeply. 

Well. Fun. 

Until Stretch tripped over BB. Hit the edge of the table and hasn’t woken up since. It’s been several hours and Blue has cried no-stop. Papyrus came and healed him but apparently, he needs the rest. So, all in all, he had cracked his skull by tripping, everyone played a game of rock, paper, scissors, and it’s currently three in the morning and you’re watching a skeleton so when he wakes up you can alert his brother and cousins. 

…

He’s waking up. Nice.

You, having sat in a chair next to his bed get up and closer to him, “So, you awake yet?” He groans and rolls over. Rude. "Alright then guess not." 

You sit back down. You stare at the wall for a bit. 'wonder what Mom's up to.' The thought catches you off guard and you flinch, the chair hits the wall.

He sits up and looks right at you so fast you can hear his bones pop. Shit, “Sorry! Sorry! Lay back down. Didn’t mean to.” He’s hesitant but does as he’s told, “...what are you doing in my room?” 

“Well, you kinda knocked yourself on the skull a little too hard, so we had to put you up here to rest.” 

“...How hard?” 

“...it’s currently 3 am hard?” 

He gets up again, “What?!?” You wince, “Haha, yeah uhm. You tripped and kinda cracked your skull a bit..?” He reached for his skull, “No! It’s fine Paps healed you before it could get too bad. 

Blue’s sleep in his room and he asked me to watch over you. So, rest and you can see him in the morning.” You try to reassure him. He does not take it well, “What? No, I’ve gotta make sure Blue is okay.” You sigh, “Thought you’d say that.” You get up and open the door, “Blue! Stretchs’ awake!” Probably wasn't sleep with the way he opens the door.

He sprints into the room and tumbles over you, hugging Stretch around his waist, “I Thought You Were Dust!” Stretch looks at you then looks down at Blue and raises a bonebrow, you only shrug.

Now that’s out of the way. You head to Papyrus’ room after making sure they were okay for the night, you’re not a prick, and go to sleep. 

Your dreams are a lot more concerning than usual.

Faster. You're up the next morning before you can really see what's going on. 

_**Hi.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!   
> A pretty quick chapter out and done and hopefully, it makes no sense to you guys whatsoever.   
> anyway, Stretch pretty much died this chapter and time seemed to slow with you soooooooooooooooo  
> yes bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HDGGD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was finished...fast and I don't know what had motivated me to get this done TODAY, but! something did and That's amazing. For me. I don't know about y'all.

Not the best way to wake up. No. Scratch that. It’s one Hell of a way to wake up.   
This. It’s a skeleton. But you don’t know this one and that’s what caused you to sit up and start fucking, well, start. Cause, HOLY SHIT.  
“Who the ever-loving soft goat milk, grilled eggs on a walnut stick, are you???”  
Skjfgkdsjgfjagsd  
He looks at you with wide sockets, “I’m….Butch.” Your soul races in your chest as you take him in. He looks a LOT like Papyrus, his sockets smaller and his smile...not so straight.  
“Hey, Butch, Honey, do you need something? What time is it?” He looks so surprised it’s startling, “Is there something on my skull?” you ask as you reach for your face.   
He scrambles, “N-no! It’s j-just. When Axe said you didn’t really f-freak out when you had seen h-him I thought he was j-joking.” Doesn’t sound like Paps.  
“Freak? Out?” He looked so ashamed that you had like, a moment of do you hug him???? Does he take hugs????? HE’S CRYING AH HUG HIM????  
You hug him without any more internal debates, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ask. You’re great. I swear on whatever deity out there.” You notice Axe standing in the far corner by the bookshelf, you wave him over, “Axe. Isn’t your brother the greatest??” Butch starts crying harder and you’re panicking, beCAUSE WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG????  
“Oh no. Oh no. I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry, very, very, very sorry.” Axe stands beside Butch, “Don’t worry...he’s happy…” OOOhhhkayyy.   
Awe geez.  
“Do you need to stand up? Are you even comfortable like this? Doesn’t this hurt your back?” He shakes his head before hugging you back. His arms basically wrap around you twice. Long arms. Very long.  
You look over to Axe and open an arm to him too, “Won’t mind the extra comfort hun.” He hesitates before joining the hug.  
Not really. He just awkwardly lays his arms above yours. Good enough.   
You three could’ve been there for a while and you must have since Stretch had to come to get you guys down for breakfast. Stretch. The injured bonestard fell on his head the night before.  
“Oh, how’re you doing, Slipgrip?” (That name has stuck, I’m so sorry.)  
He shrugs, doesn’t answer your question until you stare him down, “Sportin’ a migraine but other than that I feel fine.” He finally answers, sweat dripping down his skull.  
“Okay, we’ll be down in a bit, I’ve gotta find my phone.”   
He gives a thumbs-up as he leaves.   
You pat their backs, “Alright Huns, breakfast calls and I bet it tastes delicious.” Butch, Cinnamon you’ve decided, nods and Axe just let's go. It takes a few more seconds to get Cinnamon to let go.   
Without any more barriers to the kitchen, you leave well, to the kitchen. Where else would you go?   
It smells absolutely wonderful downstairs. Heavenly, if you might.  
You knock three times before entering the kitchen, “What-”   
You’re being lifted and you have no idea what’s going on.   
“Dust! Put The Guest Down!” That’s Blue but who the hell is named Dust?  
“I mean, I wanted to know what was cooking, but knowing what the fuck is going on would be nice too.”  
Papyrus gives you a look screaming language, but given the situation, you just pout.  
Stretch is in front of you and without a further of a do, the magic tricks ensue.   
Being a passenger is the worst.  
Everything is dizzy and nothing stays in one place, but you know for sucking sure you’re not in the skelehouse anymore.  
You don’t panic.  
“What’s going on, Dusty?” It’s like you muttered a curse of something with how fast this bitch tossed you onto some bed.   
“I need your help.”  
No explanation, oker.  
“With?”   
“I need you to stop time in my universe.”  
…………..huh?  
“Stop? Time? I can’t do that?”  
He chuckles, “But you can. I’ve been watching you,” “Creep.” He blatantly ignores you, “And I just want you to” “Stop time, yeah I got that but how? And why?”  
He rolls his eye-lights.   
“I don’t know do what you’ve been doing this whole time maybe?”   
“...I’ve been sleeping if that’s it.”  
He looks so done with your shit it funny.   
You snicker.   
The glare he sends you is murderous.  
“This isn’t funny.”  
“Wrong, being kidnapped when all you want is breakfast, isn’t funny. This however is hilarious. Now send me back.”  
He seems to blank out after this. Muttering something under his breath-Is that Papyrus?  
“Hey, Paps. Didn’t see you there.”  
Oh.  
That’s not Paps, he’s a little floaty body of your friend(s).  
Dust freezes, “You can see him???”  
You nod, “Yeah, I’ve actually been seeing him around. Thought I was seeing things.”   
He looks shocked.   
You turn back to Floaty, “So, where’d ya go? Been missing your unnecessary commentary for the past two days.”  
Floaty waves at you, “Been stuck with this bimbo.”  
Yeah, that’s definitely the voice you’ve been hearing.   
“Nice. Got anything you wanna say before Bimbo takes me back home?”  
He nods, how? No clue. “Good luck.”  
Dust takes your arm and teleports you back home. You faceplant.   
“...Nice.”   
The skeletons in the house are screaming random things and moving and you think someone stepped on you at one point. So, instead of telling everyone, you’re safe and here you take a nap on the floor.   
…  
..  
.  
Man, you feel sore.   
Ugh.  
There’s someone on you, probably Red, he's always trying to nap on you. Always.  
“Red, My Dude, please release me.”  
Red slides off you.   
“Y’know ya’ve been missing for, like, three days, right?”  
Hsfjljg Three what now?  
You snap your skull up, “WHAT?”   
He smiles nervously, “Yeah, for the first two everyone was searching every house on the block. Then we come home and search the house. Then we kinda called it quits and went to sleep. Then there was a Storm and we kinda found ya on the floor, sleep. As if ya been there tha whole time.”  
You stare at him, “Three? I’ve been on the floor, sleep for three days?”   
He shrugs, “None of us really know. Ya jus’ showed up.”  
Huh.  
You see Axe and Cinnamon out the corner of your eye-socket.   
You smile slightly,  
Then faint.

Nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeles.

This time you wake up in an unfamiliar room, the ceiling patterns nothing like the ones in Papysrus’ room. You sit up and survey your surroundings. 

It’s someones’ living room? If the TV and couch are anything to go by.

There’s a table with… a rock? On your right. It’s wide and long enough to fit several of you. You turn to your left, there’s some kind of book on a way smaller table. Circular and short. 

You look towards the TV again, there’s a sock on the ground you hadn’t notice before. It has a series of notes on it. 

You decide to check it out later. 

“SANS!” oh, sounds like-

Papyrus comes down the stairs you hadn’t noticed.

“YOU LAZY BONES, WAK-” He stares blankly at you. 

He’s not wearing his usual t-shirt and pants, but rather a crop top and uh. Yeah. You look back up. That’s a lot of bone you haven’t seen before.

“Hey, Paps.” You wave up at him. 

He somewhat gives an effort to wave back, his hand coming up from his side and waving slightly before he turns around and heads back up the stairs. 

“SANS? THERE’S ANOTHER SKELETON ON OUR COUCH AND SHE KNOWS MY NAME.” 

You raise a brow. 

“Uh.” They’re both down the stairs before you blink. Both staring at you with wide eyes. 

“Is this a bad time?” Papyrus shakes his head, “NO...IT’S JUST...WE’RE THE ONLY TWO SKELETONS DOWN HERE UHM SO WE THOUGHT?” 

“Where did you come from? And how did you get into the house?”

You shrug, “Woke up here. It happens.”

“Where you wake up in other peoples’ houses???”

“HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?” 

“Uh, I usually stay at...your place?” How do you explain something you don’t know about?    
“What?”

“HUH?” 

You shrug, “heh, sounds crazy, but I used to actually live with you guys. In the same house. Basically, after a bunch of crap happened you uh welcomed me into your house and I’ve been there since? I can’t explain this without sounding insane, but there’s actually, like, 10 plus me 11, skeletons living in the same house?” 

They’re looking at you with wide sockets, Papyrus happily, and Sans looks like he’s ready to...dust. 

You wave your hands around, “It’s n-not like we’re related or a-anything. I think? I’m not so sure about the rest they may be cousins or s-something.”

“WOWIE! SANS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? THERE ARE MORE SKELETONS SOMEWHERE.” He nods absently.

“Can you believe it…?” 

“Okay, but how did you get here?"

“I don’t know. Like, I just woke up here? After uhm.” What were you doing before this?

“I can’t remember what I was doing. Before this I mean.” You can remember the basic details, but you can’t remember how??? You got here??? 

Oh. Well, shit. 

“Anyway, where am I, like specifically?” 

“SNOWDIN!”

...the underground?

He must see the horror pass your face,” IT’S NOT THAT BAD! IT’S JUST COLD ALL THE TIME. FROM WHAT I’VE BEEN TOLD.”

You shake your head along with the wandering thoughts.

“I need to get above ground? This isn’t right. Where I’m from I think we live on the surface…? Yeah.” They stare again wide sockets meeting yours.

“The surface?” You nod. “WAIT, WE ACTUALLY GET ABOVE GROUND? US?” he sounds so amazed it gives you HOPE. 

You decide to do whatever you can to get these two on the surf- something starts ringing. It’s loud and annoying and it’s coming from your fucking pocket. 

It takes you a while to actually reach the pocket, having somehow got your hands stuck multiple times. How? You never have the answer for these things.

But, you get your loud noise from your pocket. Your phone. Answer it and put it against your skull, “Hello???”

Is there even service down here?

“Y/N!!! You’re Alive!!! Great!!” It’s Papyrus. You make direct eye contact with the Papyrus you’re with.

“Yeah, I’m underground with another you and Sans.” You hear wild shuffling on the other side of your phone. 

“Y/n, hun we don’ want ya to freak or anythin’ but your dad’s at your house.” 

….he’s worried about that? Fucking Red, “Red, honey, I’m stuck in another place I don’t know, with skeletons as identical as twins, and you’re worried about my dad???” You can see the sheepish smile from here. 

“Jus’ wanted ya to know, here’s Sans.” 

“Hey, we don’t want you to panic. So, stay calm and ask the other me about,” Deep, tired, sigh, “The machine? Or timelines? Any of those should help at this point.” How did he get ahold of your phone? Instead of asking you turn to Sans, “Do you know about the timeline theory, possibly. That could explain what I’m doing here instead of with my skeles. No, do you have the machine? That’s a better option.” Now you know all this weird shit.

His sockets widen and he looks at Papyrus before sternly nodding, “It’s in the lab in the back of the house.” You affirm with a nod, “He’s got one.” Marsh gives another sigh, “Alright fix that up and come back home. We’re universe UT #19. Make sure you get the coordinates before you start up the machine or you’ll end up in a different one.”

You give a hum and a ‘yessir’ then hang up. 

Papyrus is staring wide eyes at Sans, “There’s a Machine? In The Back Of Our House?”

Sans shrugs and leads the way out, “never knew how to fix it, so I didn’t bring it up.”

Tense. 

A long walk around the house later and you reach a door. Old, worn out, all the good stuff. He pulls a key from his pocket, “guess we should go in?” You nod, “Won’t be too hard, right?”

Wrong.

You start seeing shit. And it’s only you. The ghosts who you pay no mind to.

Neither of them sees Gaster shaking his non-existent ass like he’s at a party. He doesn’t stop until you flip him the bird after he started making funny faces at you. Specifically. You.

When he notices you can see him all he does is question the fuck out of you. Most of them involving the brothers and he at one point thought you were dating and you had to shake every positive list of ‘why you could’ out of your skull to the point it had Sans asking if you were okay.

SO, the point is Gaster is having too much fun with your discomfort and the skelebros are doing nothing to ease your discomfort.

After working on the machine all day and Papyrus leaving and coming back with spaghetti (Taste is indescribable) It was finished, coordinates set, and only a set of problems. 

  1. You don’t think you could handle duplicates
  2. Gaster is literally attached to you



So, when the machine starts. You never expected it to just STARTUP and now you’ve got duplicates, gaster, and well duplicates.

You’re not sure if that’ll affect anything and you’re hoping it doesn’t.

When your set of friends find you, you’re covered by three knocked-out skeletons and you’re only half awake to tell them, “I’m home.” before you’re out like a light. 

  
  


BB groans, “See. I told you! I told you!”

“Shush, we don’t have to deal with it now.” Red sighs.

Blue sighs, “So, What Do We Do?”

“Let them sleep for now.” they turn to Sans(Marsh) “there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

Stretch stretches his arms above his head, “Does anyone recognize the other one?” 

Everyone shakes their skulls. 

Sighing, everyone headed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one. I actually rewrote this one, like, twice with different endings. One ending in reader dying but I was like, 'Nah Angst is angsty. We're not ready for it.'  
> After all, it's only chapter 10 ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the skin and flesh, but it doesn't stay long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gone long but I'm back anyway.

You woke up feeling heavy, the space between you and the object basically nonexistent. You reach up and pat whatever is weighing you down. Of course, it’s a skeleton. You sigh. 

Might be a while before you get up, so you simply think about the events of yesterday. 

You wonder how you got to their world anyway it should have been impossible to get you there without waking you up if someone used the machine. So, how did you get there? It just doesn’t add up. 

You slightly lift your arm and scratch your side. 

It’s fleshy. You squeak and put your hand to your face.

There are flesh and skin there not a skull.

You struggle against the skeleton pushing and trying to scramble your way to their bathroom.

“Marsh!! Something’s up!! I’m All skin and bones!” You manage to fall off the bed, running to the bathroom screaming for Marsh the way there.

You manage to get to the bathroom unscathed, slamming the door open and flinging yourself to the counter.

Your reflection stares back at you. Marsh enters the bathroom, “What-” He feezes.

“Y/n Are You Okay? You See-” Papyrus walks in, freezes, does a doubletake and walks out.

“I don’t know! I woke up and-” Stretch walks in. 

“Is everythiiiiinnnnnn. Nope.” Walks out.

“GUYS! Please! I don’t know what happened! I just woke up like this.” You pinch yourself. Yeah, still skin and flesh. Human….how disappointing. 

You’ve noticed your hair simmering slightly in the light. You run your fingers through it. Feels as though there’s some type of gel in it, it’s slicked and sticking in weird places and angles. 

“Wha-” You’ve somehow just pulled off a lot of your hair. (short or long you decide) 

As your skin starts shedding itself. All your skin just falls to the floor, muscles and everything. On the ground. You both stand there wide eyed before Marsh turns around and vomits his breakfast onto the floor. “Wh-what the hell?” You’re still a little frozen. “That was not comfortable at all. It just slid. Off. Of. Me.” He cringes. Looks at you. Cringese again. “I mean, you’re a skeleton again, so.” He looks to the ground and heaves, “This...is weird...I’ll be in the living room if you need me, please clean up...that.” He walks out with a wave and you stare back.

…

You’ve succecfully cleaned up your flesh and organs. Gross. It’s so fucking slimy? You stop questioning your organs, throw them away and head to the kitchen.

Stretch stops functioning as you enter and Papyrus...jumps out the window? I-

“Oh, c’mon!! I didn’t look that bad! Did I??” Stretch is gone when you turn back to him, the hole in the window a little bigger than before.

Axe walks in behind you, “Don’t worry about them...I think they’re...exaggerating just a bit.” You brighten up a little at that. “Maybe.”

For some reason you’re eating pancakes for breakfast again, you wonder if Paps or Edge knows how to cook anything else.

There’s a loud ‘POP’ as you turn around and you’re once again met by a skeleton you don’t know. Another replica of Sans, but his jacket and shorts black the shorts having blue steaks down the sides of them. Blue tear like strings running down his skull, eyelights yellow and his sockets red. His sockets are wide as he meets face to face with you, “Wh-wha-t!?!?” 

You flinch, “So. Who’re you?” He seems a little taken back at how calm you’re being, “Wh-who th-the he-ll ar-are Yo-u?” You hold out a hand, no caution for your own saftey as you do, because why would you? You’re reader, not writer you have no choice in the matter anymore. 

I’m the author, not you.

“Call me Glitch. I’m the skeleton jumper.” (I came up with the nickname when I was in class one day and it just stuck) 

He doesn’t take your hand, instead swatting it away with blue strings that just happen to tie you to the ceiling the moment after.

“Whi-ich A-U a-are you fr-from?” You somewhat shrug your shoulders, being upside down does nothing to help your shirt stay up.

“Y-you don’t k-know???” You shrug again, damn this shirt. It starts slipping slowly, using the tip of your fingers you concentrate on keeping your shirt up. “I just woke up a skeleton, I don’t even know how. And you expect me to just know which AU I come from?” He stares at you blankly, “D-do you th-think I’m stu-stupid enough to-to thi-think yo-u wok---ee up liik-e thi-s?”

“Well, no if I was lying maybe, but I’m not so.” Another skeleton you’ve never seen shows up in the kitchen, “Error! We’ve got to go!” The other skele takes ahold of ‘Error’ and takes him, waving at you as they leave. I mean that doesn’t help with the fact you’re still hanging from the ceiling.

A few seconds later the dark skulled skeleton shows up, takes his string back and leaves as you fall to the floor.

How did nobody hear or see this shit????

You yelp.

Hitting the floor in a bundle of bones you lay there thinking of your interaction with them. It was just...random. 

Nothing even happened? What was the point of this all?

Why?

Yoou continue laying there until your soul rumbles.

Food sounds nice. Maybe a pancake or two- the stoves still on. The pancakes haven’t burned. You stand there dumbfounded. You turn the stove off and head to the living room. You find Edge and Red in another verbal fight but nothing being said? What? You look at Marsh on the couch remote in hand but the channel of the TV isn’t changing the scenes stay the same. You go over and press a button, nothing happens.

Huh. 

You go outside, birds are frozen mid-air and so is Stretch. You go over to Stretch and poke him in the side, there’s no reaction. Not that you were expecting one. 

You roll him over and continue through the neighborhood, looking for something…

Shiny? Something. 

You walk and walk. Not stopping for a bit.

…

..

.

Something catches your eyesocket, literally.

You're met with skeleton fingers.

“Gaster! You BITCH!” 

He’s moving! He...is also running around wildly hands in the air flapping…

Yeah, no you ignore him for now.

You continue on your journey through your frozen neighborhood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I bully Fresh for constantly wearing neon like an idiot. His Papyrus doesn't wear blinding clothes, so why should he? Like, dude, you're so fucking bright the sun is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more random bull, because the plot isn't real

Gaster continues to follow you on your path to somewhere. You’ve been walking in circles but can’t bring yourself to care. You start hopping in people’s backyards and looking high and low for this thing. After a while, Gaster gets fidgeting and starts trying to direct you in a well, direction. You follow him.

There’s a path, surrounded by blue glowing flowers. You don’t question it and continue on. The path grows larger as it gets stepper, somehow darker. The trees loom over you. Time continues. You see as the animals of the forest come back to life. The dear prancing along whatever direction they please, ignoring you as if they knew you couldn’t do any harm. 

The forest only gets darker as you and Gaster continue. “So, Gaster 1, where are we going?” He starts signing,  **_“We’re going to find the rest of me”_ ** you have no clue what that means but you nod anyway.

His pace only quickens. 

You sense something to the right of you as he starts fucking running. He doesn’t have legs but this bitch is going fast, “Gaster!” he’s gone. 

You turn to the right, deciding to go after him later and to find out what is fucking with your senses. Your travel to this strange space was not entertaining and that’s why there aren’t any details. Not because I couldn’t come up with anything or something.

ANyway, you end up at a cottage...It actually looks really cute. Matching in with its surroundings trying to naturally blend in. It’s a wonder how you had seen it from here anyway.

You walk up to the cottage your self-preservation nonexistent. You knock on the door, not really expecting someone, no less a skeleton to answer the door. Where the hell does the skeletons even come from??? Oh gee, he’s wearing neon. Disgusting. His glasses read ‘ Y O L O ’ in even brighter letters. 

“Bro, why the fuck are you trying to replicate the sun??? Is it not bright enough for you??” You’re covering your eyes because you can’t see with this bright fucker in front of you.

“ ... What ? ” 

“What??? Even your words are blinding! Dude, stop illuminating! I can’t see shit!” 

You hear the soft noises of feet moving towards you, “ Here.  Sun glasses. ”

He puts them on your face for you. “Thank you. Sorry about that.” You glance up at him through the sunglasses not wanting a chance for you to go blind. 

“ Sans.  I need  you  to  explain  this  to  me! ”

Another Papyrus walks up behind him, through your sunglasses you can tell he isn’t wearing neon.

“Hey, Paps.” You hold out your hands to them, “I’m Glitch, the skelehuman somewhere around here.” 

The neon Sans is giving you a look and you know you’re going to have to explain later. 

“ Oh! Hello!  It’s  Nice  To  meet you! ”

He shakes your hand. “Nice to meet you too.” Neon Sans takes your hand, “Nice ta meet ya bud. Won’t you come in?” His hand squeezes yours. You nod, “sounds great.”

You follow them inside.

The inside would probably look more blinding than the Sun’s son if you weren’t wearing the glasses. You feel gratefu- they have a Gaster too. UGH! He looks like he just woke up if the boxers were anything to go by. You look directly at him and pull up your sweats. His sockets widen and he walks out of the room.

“Take a seat anywhere, Paps won’t care, bro.” He’s staring at you with such intensity it’s startling, “Alright, ask away.” 

He blinks. “Wait, you’re not here to take Paps back?” You shake your head, “No? Gaster lead me out here then ran off somewhere.” 

“Gaster?”

You nod, “Yeah, Gaster. No one else seems to see him but me. And Dust if his reactions to his own Paps are to go by.”

He relaxes into the couch, “So, Bro, what are you out here for? There’s nothing freshtacular out here.” You cringe, “No puns and I don’t really know. Gaster said we were going to find the other pieces of him, but he kind of just left me in the forest. Then I felt some kind of pull and just walked in the direction before noticing your door.” Neon Papyrus, who you’ve decided to call Teal, walks in, “So, you don’t even know your way back?”

You shrug, “The others are bound to find me at some point or I’ll just find my way back myself.” 

“The others?” “There are others out there?” 

You shrug again, “Yeah, they’re my neighbors. I’ve been staying with them for a while.” Why must you meet a new skeleton, like, every day? What is even the point of that? Not having a plot?  _ Yes. Now shut up.  _

They seem to be having one of those conversations using their eyes. 

Gaster, not yours, comes in and this time he’s wearing pants. You try to wave at him discreetly. He waves back,” So, they’re others?” You look back to...Fresh and nod.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how long they’ve been there but we’ve been friends for the...longest time.”    
Your phone starts vibrating. You don’t remember taking it with you so the interruption was very much startling causing you to basically fly off the couch.

They look as shocked as you do, sockets wide and mouths hanging open, “Don’t. Mention. It.”

You answer your phone as they start chuckling. Prick. Not Teal though. 

“Yellow?”

“Glitch, you’ve got to stop jumping universes without telling us first.” Marsh answers.

“I didn’t jump for information, and I don’t even know how it happens. I’m at…” They’re waving wildly at you. Telling you not to give their location up.

“I’m in the woods, by the path. I’ll head back in a bit. Ask Axe or Cinn to uh make me something nice before I get back. I’ll start heading back in 30, that okay with you Marsh?”

“Yeah, that’s fine- Red!! Get off the-” He hangs up. 

...Weird.

“Alright so I gotta head back, I’ll visit if you want me to, but I’ve got to find my Gaster and head back home before Red does something stupid."

You start heading towards the door waving as they wave back with confused looks as you leave.

“Bye, Neon Gaster!”

“Wh-?” 

You’re already running in the direction you came before he can finish.

As you're running you realize you haven't seen Dust and his brother in a while, wondering where they've been and whether he's still watching you, you run down the path looking for your Gaster.

The path gets steeper, darker, and as you lose sight of the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before I get another Block. JKjk, in which you tell the future, read the past and see the present.  
> Through your dreams and nonexistent guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more random than the last because my mind kept changing paths as I was typing this.

As you continue journeying it starts to illuminate in some places. The light is enough to keep you moving on the never-ending path as you look for Gaster. The feeling of messing with your own doesn’t end and doesn’t help you focus much, but you continue anyw-

What is that?... Kinda looks goopy, like, ink. Is there ink in the fucking woods? What?

You’re going to check that shit out.

You start checking that shit out.

It’s not ink. Huh. You reach to grab at it…

For once, nothing happens. You grab it. Gaster appears next to you.  **_“You found it!”_ **

“What?” where? Why?  **_“The other piece of me.”_ **

You hand it to him, the feeling freaks you out a bit. Slimy. Like, snails. Urgh. Gross.

“Here ya go then because we’ve got to start heading back. Marsh and the others are worried.”

You start heading back towards the path. There’s a bright light behind you.  _ For extra purposes, of course, you got to know what’s going on. _

You don’t turn towards the light until it dims and disappears. You face a new Gaster. 

**“Glitch. Thank you! You’re right let’s go! I bet Sans and Papyrus would be excited to see me!”** He doesn’t look different...no. His goopiness is gone and he seems more...on the Earth.

“Uhm. I bet they will too! It’s been so long!” You cringe at how fake that sounds, “Yeah, let’s get going, Gaster.”

You both head on the path back home. Gaster does nothing but tells you stories of their childhood. It’s endearing. 

**“He just wouldn’t put the jacket down! Like, he was in love with it! I tried everything, bribing him with ketchup, freely roaming for a day or two, but nope. He wanted that jacket. Of course, it had holes in it and was twice his size, but he wouldn’t let it go. So, I learned how to sew and fixed it up before giving it back. He probably only takes it off to get it washed.”**

“Wait. You’re saying he got it out of the dump?” He nods, “Wow, that’s an impressive story. And you learned how to sew! Just for him! That’s cute, dude.” You look ahead. “Oh! We’re here…?” Where did all that time go?

You open the front door and don’t question how the hell you lost 30 minutes in 5. 

“Guys! I’m home! And I brough-!” Red pounces on you.

“Where were ya!??! I Know ‘Nilla said ya was outside but where??” You look at him, Well, yes. I was in the forest. Outside. Don’t know what else you want me to explain.”

Wait, where did all the trees come from anyway?

“Did ya hit ya head?? There’s no forest aroun’ here! So where did ya go??” 

Your mouth gapes open. You look towards Gaster. He looks just as shocked.

**“No...woods? But we were just out there.”** Red startles at his voice. 

“.Who are ya?” Marsh comes in...at least you think the pink slippers could belong to anybody at this point.

“Who’s who?” He stops.

You try to push Red off but he clings harder to your shirt, “Red, dude I know you want to jump my bones but now is not the time! I’ve-” You push off Red and jump on Marsh. 

“It’s okay! He didn’t do anything!” 

_ You just prevented something you didn’t even know what was coming.  _

A Gaster Blaster was facing Gaster himself, but with you jumping on Marsh the amount of concentration it took shattered.

Red looks with wide sockets from the other side of the room and Gaster makes a smart move to get from in front of the Blaster.

“He’s a friend. Gaster, come say hi.” You’re beside Marsh holding his hands down.

He doesn’t move as Gaster gets closer,  **“I’m-”** “Gaster, yeah, I know. Disappeared one day and never came back.” 

**“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be banished to the void, but of course, life has other plans. Sans, I’m sorry.”** Marsh nods, “You should go introduce yourself to Paps, he doesn’t remember you.” Gaster flinches, nods and heads into the hallway.

“...So, how did ya know he was going to pull a Blaster on ‘im?” You shake your head, “No idea.” You let go of Marsh and head upstairs to grab a blanket. Planning to take a nap on the couch while they catch up with whatever they missed. 

“Y’all wanna nap with me? Feels like I’ve been walking forever.’

You grab a blanket from Paps room and head back down the stairs, Red already taking up space on the couch. Marsh nowhere to be seen.

Man, he must be having a hard time, maybe you and the boys should do something for him later this week. You check the time. 

**5:23 pm**

...seems about right. Where do you keep getting your phone from anyway? You don’t have pockets?

You lay down next to Red, covering him with your blanket as well.

“Night my dude. I’ll see ya in time for dinner.” Red sleepily nods and nuzzles into his pillow. How do you two even fit, oh wait nevermind. You’re all bone.

Hehe.

You close your eyes and fall asleep.

**You hear footsteps. They’re fast uncoordinated and bound to get you caught, but you don’t panic. Instead…**

**H** **_y_ ** **g** **_o_ ** **a** **_u_ ** **ga** **_s_ ** **u** **_h_ ** **rb** **_o_ ** **br** **_o_ ** **gl** **_t_ ** **ga** **_h_ ** **u** **_e_ ** **igf** **_r_ ** **i**

**She falls to the ground unconscious. Not your problem you continue. The path gets darker as you go. The walls are written with graffiti and slurs for your kind. It’s too bad once you catch whoever did this they won’t get to see the light of day again. Or ever.**

**_The world shifts._ **

**You’re as tall as the tree next to you, “Paps! We need to head back! Dyne’s looking for you. It’s time for your sparring lesson.” Paps come from the trees, even taller, “Really? I Could’ve Sworn That Was Later?” You nod and motion him over.**

**_The world shifts again._ **

**_You’re in a room that’s not yours. The sock tornado going in the corner, the balled-up sheets at the end of your mattress._ ** Sans room, you think numbly.

**You’re sleeping.**

**_You wake up._ **

You’re met with sockets on you some of them empty some of them glowing. Axe looks like he could care less.

Blue comes next to you, “You Didn’t Tell Us You Could Travel Through Dreams!!” 

You stare back blankly, “I can what now?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, yes sister.

Time seems to pause and play as Stretch, Rus, and the Sans from that one universe uh seem to start saying something at the same time but time pauses between words and you can’t really catch anything because nothing makes sense and Blue is still talking Paps and Papyrus are gleaming. Cinn looks shocked and Axe is in the corner facepalming. You turn to Red behind you and he’s staring wide sockets at you and time is playing again.

You still don’t hear anything as the previous three try to talk over each other. Something about you invading dreams and visions and time pauses again. You turn and look at the stairs Edge and Marsh are on them and they’re heading down, probably from all of the commotion and you’re starting to get overwhelmed and-

Time plays without interruption and you start crying. You don’t know why but you do.

Gray slips down your face as you start hiccuping and sobbing your sockets out. Everyone seems to freeze and pause and that makes the feeling worse, “I’m sorry. I-i don’t k-know how to control it. It happens and I don’t know how to stop and-and.” You grab your blanket and rub your face in it, your sentence nothing but muffled nonsense, but you keep trying anyway. Flashes of this happening before flood your mind and you cry harder. Conversations you haven’t had yet start flowing with it. 

“T-this is the 27th t-time this has happened!” There is someone patting your back and shoulders. “I don-” You cut yourself off and stand. You grab onto something that wasn’t there before. Blue string. You look around the room and time freezes. You move to the side as ‘Error’ comes through the wall, “Wh-what?” 

“What is happening? Why does this keep happening, Error? Where’s Ink? He’s supposed to be here too.” He balks, “W-what a-re yo-you talk-ing abo-ut?” You turn and look at the stairs, “Here he is.” Ink comes down, “I don’t know what you mean, Error, everything seems normaaaaaaal. No. That’s not right.” You wave him over as time plays again. Red is the first to notice something is amiss, surprisingly. He starts looking around, “Where’d Glitch go? They’re not…” He makes eye contact with you. “...Hey.” Ink is still walking calmly towards you and Error, “You’re not supposed to be able to move during a time stop.” Well, cats out of the bag.

“You think I didn’t notice???” All your skelefriends are staring at the three of you, because what the literal fuck and where the fuck did the other two come from???

You turn and look at Error but he’s gone and you don’t have time to question it before you’re being questioned yourself. Most of them asking about the time thing and you don’t even know so you have no idea how to answer it and four of the twelve, where are the Gasters??, are getting aggressive and that’s no fun so you answer the best you can and your best is, “Hold! The! Fuck! On! I don’t know what the hell is happening and I have no clue how I defy all laws of time and space and you guys yelling at me don’t help! I’m sorry? I guess? That I can somehow control time and you guys can’t see my stats no matter how hard you try and that my soul has no color? I don’t know what you want me to say and I’m pretty sure at least, at the very least, have had this conversation before.” 

They’re shocked and why shouldn’t they be? You’re a walking  _ No fucking spoilers! LOL! You tried. NOOB. _

You turn to Ink, “Why are you even here?” He blinks back his smile widening, “I just wanted to check out what was messing with the timelines! It’s not every day someone freezes them, y’know?” You nod.

You turn to Stretch,  _ I feel like Edge doesn’t get enough attention in this story.  _ “I need you...to…” 

Hm? You’re in someone else’s living room. Everything is taller than you, like, extremely taller than you. You’re 5’5 on a good day everything is like 7 fucking feet what the actual hell.

Someone, another Sans walks in through the front door and he’s uh...tall. As tall as Paps.

“Hey.” He flinches at the sound of your voice, eye light flashing blue and yellow before he looks at you. Why are you always so calm during these meetings? 

“My names’ Glitch, mind telling me yours?” 

…” How did you get into my house?” He asks startled, because how the fuck did you get inside if the door was locked? From the inside? 

“ That’s a trick question and we both know it. If you don’t know how I got here then I definitely don’t know how I got here.” 

That doesn’t answer the fucking question?!?

“Okay...So, how did you get here? Cuz, I was pretty sure we were the only skeleton monsters under here.” You shrug,” Don’t exactly know the answer to that either. It just happens.”

….What?

“ So, you just show up in peoples’ houses...without meaning to?” You shrug again.

“ It’s happened twice so...yeah.” 

This tall mfer walks in, “Sans, I Think Undyne Rescheduled Our Sparring Lesson.” He hasn’t looked at you yet, so you stand directly behind him. You reach to his thighs...The smol life is starting to get to you.

Sans looks directly at you as he speaks, “Uh, maybe. Y’know Paps maybe you should go recalibrate the puzzles who knows when a human might fall down here.” Great distraction. Too bad you might end up coming with me anyway.

You give him a thumbs up. His Papyrus nods, “Yes. I just might.” He walks to the front door, opens it,  _ and get this,  _ he  **turns around** ! He spotted you. You have been! He turned around last second. Before he even started the sentence!  _ LOL! aAHDFHJ how sad all that effort to not be seen and you get found anyway. _ His sockets widen. He turns to Sans, “I Thought We Were The Only Ones Down Here!” Sans give this half sigh and shrugs, “so did I. They just showed up in here when I walk in.” You smile, “I’m Glitch nice to meet ya! I’ve been...living in the ruins all this time! Decided to come visit after I heard from Tori there were two others out here.” You hold out your hand nervously glancing to Sans, “Mind if I borrow a name?” 

They both seemed shocked, “You Lived Behind The Door?” You nod. 

“Most of this time, yes.” He shakes your hand slowly, “What Is It Like There? No One Ever Come Through?” 

“There’s a lot of puzzles mostly. And froggits. Those guys are everywhere.”

Sans doesn’t look too happy and you can only guess how mad he is.

“Well, I Must Go! Sans, Treat Out Guest Fairly!”

… Hope he does.

“Sure thing Paps.”

Papyrus leaves, you’ll have to come up with a nickname for him.

It’s just you and Sans…

Well shit.


	18. Wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typo

I must've been half asleep when I posted the last chapter, because I'm counting typos like I'm trying to solve pi, and nobody has commented about it! I'm looking like a 12-year-old writer over here! C'mon! The extra commentary and other crap (I couldn't think of anything, I'm so sorry) is important!  
Give me criticism! Yes, I made a whole new chapter complaining about the typos. And I luv ya, bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's out there.

You couldn’t decide whether to feel nervous or not. You know you’ll make it out alive, you don’t know how, but you know you do. 

He shoves his hands deeper in his pockets, “ So, where. Did. You. Come. From? The ruins? Or. Have you been in our house in some random place neither I nor my brother has found you?”

You take a step back, “You might not believe me if I tell you.”

His smile is strained and you could see the small flashes of blue from here. He obviously tried to soul-check you… Fuck.

“Uh...I’m from another AU?” 

“You don’t sound so sure about that, buddy.” Well, how else do you react when there’s an angry, magical, and scary skeleton in front of you?

“Yeah, well, no one knows how I jump them? It just happens”

His hand inches out his pocket, “Oh. And how do you plan to-”

Your phone rings. Where does it even come from at this point? 

You slowly reach into your shirt and pull it out. “I’m gonna answer this and you’re not going to attack me so I can speak to…” You look at the screen, “Red.” 

You answer the phone and put it against your… skull.

“Hey, Red.”

“Where’d ya go this time? Boss is worried. Ya just up and disappeared again!”

You put the phone on speaker, “Uh. Dropped into another house that isn’t ours. They are uh...tall. Like, this Sans is as tall as Paps.” His eye-lights flash, “Huh, ain’t that interesting? Hey, ‘Nilla! They’re as tall as bean stock in this one!” Shuffling. The Sans in front of you is uh some? What? Relaxing. 

“Glitch? How’d you even get there? We were with ya this time?” You shrug even though he can’t see it, “Blinked and I was in his living room.”

“What? You blinked?” You flinch. Turning to the Sans in front of you, you nod, “Yeah, last time I walked into someones’ backyard and ended up in a forest. The first time I woke up on someones’ couch.” His sockets widen, “That doesn’t even make sense!” You smile, “Imagine how I must feel.” 

“Guys focus. Do you have a machine? That would get us started possibly.” You sigh, “Ugh. Not again. Is it already fixed at least? I don’t think we have enough rooms for any more of your duplicates, Marsh.” The Sans in front of you, Teddy cause he looks like a fucking bear, looks conflicted, “Wait, you’re not going to help break our barrier?” You think for a moment.

**_Could you even break a barrier? Does it require all seven souls? Or just yourself. Maybe?_ **

**_“Why don’t we find out?”_ **

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go see if I can break your barrier.”

“What?! No! You need to come home!” 

“But I wanna see if I can-” 

“Yeah, why can’t they see if they can break the barrier?”

Marsh pauses. You hear someone sigh in the background, shuffling.

“Why don’t ya try to get home first? Then on yer next misadventure” 

“No! I’m in an AU right now? I’ll just try and break the barrier-”

“Why can’t ya try next time then???”

You sigh. What the hell is wrong with them?

“I’m doing it. I’ll call you in thirty. Bye!” You hang up.

“Alright, let’s go the barrier! Can you take a shortcut? I think most of my...the Sanses in my universe can.”

He holds out his hand, “Yep. Let’s go.”

You take his hand and blink. You’re in the judgment hall.

“...this doesn’t?” He shakes his head, “Well, yeah. No matter how important you think you are you still need a soul check…” His eye-light flickers blue, “And I can’t seem to get one from you.” You sigh, “Yeah, well. I don’t know what you want me to do about that. I can’t exactly pull out my soul myself?” 

_ Major conflict for no reason lmao. _

“Why can’t you? You’re a skeleton too, right? Made of soul magic. Why.” His light flickers again, “Can’t” He walks closer, “I soul” He’s in front of you, “Check you?” You would honestly be terrified if his grin didn’t make him look a little bit funny. Just a bit, “I” You step in his space, “do not’ You put a hand on his shoulder, boney, “Know.” You shrug your shoulders.

He, honest to a deity, looks ready to just sucker punch you.

“But. I am willing to try and pull it out myself if it makes you this uncomfortable.” He relaxes.

**_“Great job improving your ‘not going to make you angry because I don’t know how to do magic’ skills!”_ **

...is that...a Gaster? Is that what you’ve been hearing this whole time?

You look behind Teddy in an attempt to find the annoying culprit for your discomfort.

“Hang...hang on. I…” You move your hand away and he tenses, “You remember Gaster? He kinda followed us here.” He slowly shakes his head, you sigh, “What’s the easiest way to Waterfall? You’ve got to meet him first or everything is gonna be really awkward when I start talking to him and it’s gonna look like I’m going insane.” 

“...You’re not trying to get out of this are you?” You chuckle, Oh, trust me the only way I can get out of a timeline that’s not mine is if a Boss Monster helps me and I trust Undyne wouldn’t be willing to help. Papyrus, no harm intended, wouldn’t be able to help, maybe hyping me up or making spaghetti, and uh you get the point, no. I’m not trying to get out of this.”

He doesn’t believe you and you can feel the anger rising every second.

“I  _ promise  _ I’m not trying to get out of this. Just want you to meet Gaster.”

**_“Taking advantage of the situation I see.”_ **

He doesn’t relax but takes you to Waterfall anyway.

“You better not be planning anything.” He grits out.

You shrug and walk past his sentry post, “Only way to find out is through trust, Teddy.”

He walks behind you and follows you to a random door.

“Wait, that wasn’t…” You open the door, “I know.”

**_“How did you know about that?”_ **

You shrug.

“Somehow do and somehow don’t”

Teddy looks at you confusingly, “What?”

You point to the center of the room.

“Meet your dad, Teddy.”

He doesn't look like he was ready.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah...another chapter.  
> Meeting and once again forgetting Gaster, souls, and making your way towards Asgore.

The next five minutes consist of trying to convince Teddy to meer Gaster and it’s getting aggressively annoying as he tried to leave the room in disbelief. “Teddy. All you have to do is say hi and we can leave. Literally it.”

He started ignoring you three minutes ago.

“Oh my g, dude. You’re probably not overreacting but if we’re going to find out if I can break the barrier or not, you’re going to have to do this thing for me.”

He shakes his head, smile strained, “ I think we could have done this family reunion thing After you broke the barrier. After.” You sigh, “ I don’t think that’s how this works.” 

Gaster stands in the middle of the room,  **_“I don’t think you should force him to do it, Glitch? Maybe he’s right. After you break the barrier come and see me. And if you don’t, don’t. ”_ ** You sigh, “Fine, but you’re not going to remember anything, Teddy.” You push him out the door.

“A shortcut to the hall then, my good sir.” Teddy nods. 

...He can’t help but think he forgot something.

He grabs onto you and you’re in the hall. The dizzying sensation never gets old.

“Here we go then…” 

You try to summon whatever magic you have, “Is there a specific way to do this?” 

He raises a brow, “Not really. It just happens. You should feel a pull though.” You nod, “Helpful.” 

You put your hand out in front of you, for visual effect, and make a fist while thinking about pulling out your soul.

You don’t feel anything but a slight tug, “Okay so that didn’t work.” 

Teddy sighs, “Yeah, well, neither did the first flying object.” You roll your lights, “Just try again.”

You do just that. You feel a tough pull in your chest, but still, nothing happens.

You sigh, “Okay.” 

You try again. The pull is rougher than the last and you end up lurching forward, but still no soul, “What? The heck?” 

You sigh and rub the front of your shirt where your heart would be if you had one, “That hurt.” 

“It’s not supposed to hurt.”

You shrug, “But it did.” 

He sighs heavily, “Why can’t you pull out your soul?? You’re a Monster, right? Like, I know it’d be more difficult if you were human, like Frisk, but..?” He noticed your sockets widening, “Er, haha. So, don’t be mad but…” He sighs again, “This is gonna explain so much, isn’t it? Like, if you had said this at the beginning it wouldn’t have caused as many problems as it did?”

You nod and inhale, “I was human before I met the skeletons…” He freezes.

He tilts his head towards you, “...what?” 

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or become angry at such an obvious lie, because there is literally no way...right?

“...I’m human? And skeleton? I think?” 

You can literally see the gears turning in his head and you’re worried he might lash out at you. You glance to the side, meeting eyes with Gaster. His sockets are wide and his mouth gapes open as he stares at you.

**_“What the literal fuck?”_ **

**At the skeleton household.**

Red sighs as he leans back into the couch of the cushions, “Do ya think they’ll be able to break the barrier? Seems possible with how they’re always jumping timelines an’ shit.”

Bone-daddy groans, “For The Last Time You Ignorant Fool, Yes. They MIGHT Break The Barrier.” He continues reading some book about a wizard and castles.

_ Lmao, that’s Edge. He’s bone-daddy because I can and will. _

Marsh simply kicks his feet up onto the coffee table that he didn’t notice was there until now, “There’s no doubt about it Red, they can literally tell time and jump it in a single blink. Like, our shortcuts but with more steps and universes.” Red sighs harder, “Yeah but what if-” 

Stretch comes in, “Can you not question it? They’ll be fine as long as the Sans in that universe don’t try to soul check them...or bring out their soul. They definitely can’t pull it out if we can’t.”

Marsh and Red sit up, “They can’t pull out their soul?” they ask.

Stretch shakes his head slowly, “Now that I say this out loud I think we should’ve told six-foot you to not try and do it himself.” 

They nod and Red scrambles to find the phone,

**Back to where ever the fuck you are**

_ Bare with me  _

As you dodge another bone attack your phone rings that weird catchy tune.

You grumble as Teddy misses you again, “Where the fuck does it even come from??!! I don’t have pockets???” 

Teddy slows down for a moment…” Is that my theme song? Are you serious right now?” You groan loudly, “I don’t fucking know?? You tell me!” 

You pull your phone from your shoe as you crouch down to miss a bone. It soars straight into one of the six pillars overhead.

“How??” You answer it,” Hell-” 

“You’re alive!” Red sighs into the phone.

“Not for long, what’s up? I’m in the middle of trying to convince Teddy to not murder me because he just-” you grunt as another flies past you, a little too close for your liking, “Found out I used to be human.” 

**_“Put him on speaker!”_ **

You groan and inhale, “Don’t yell at me, Gaster!” He gives you the finger spitefully.

“...Wha?”

You put the phone on speaker and shove it across the floor when you lay on your stomach to avoid a herd of bones because what the fuck Teddy you son of a bitch and emotional disaster let’s stop and talk about this.

“Yeah! He won’t believe I wasn’t human before this and I can’t pull out my soul.”

“Wha? Why wouldn’t he believe ya? Thas’ jus stupid! Can jump across timelines in yer sleep but bein’ human is where he draws the line? Marsh literally watched all yer flesh fall off yer body! Who would joke about that?? He said it was gross...and slimy and *Hurk* ugh. Jus thinking about it gives me shivers.” The bone attacks seem to slow as Red goes on.

“He couldn’t soul check me so he thought I was lying.” You hear someone snicker as you slowly jog towards your phone, the attacks have stopped.

‘Who Would Even Want To Lie About Being Human?? Who Does That?”

“Shut up bone-daddy this is not the time to make fun of my species maybe later when I’m sure I’m not in danger of getting hit with floating bones and an angry father staring at me because I told him not to yell at me.”

You hear him choke on something as Red and two other people laugh at the unfortunate name-calling.

“Hehe, didn’t know you were into that kiddo.” You snicker, “Didn’t know I was either, when’s the date, Marsh?” You hear more laughing as you pick up the phone and turn back to Teddy, “A lright well, we gotta find out if I can take down the barrier or not.” Teddy’s brow raises.

‘“Bye guys.” 

“Bye, Glitch.”

“Bye.”

Bye, Doll.”

An angry grumble.

Your smile widens.

You hang up, “Alright so, to the barrier?”

He shrugs, “Sorry, and yeah, you’ve got to meet Asgore defeat him, and...uh I don’t know what happens next.”

You nod smile faltering, “So, how do I...defeat Asgore? I wanna do it without death and dust, y’know.” he tenses at the mention of dust.

He shrugs, “Guess you’ll have to find out. Just enter through the double doors and he should be there.” 

You nod, “...Okay. See ya if and when I break the barrier.”

He waves slightly as you leave through the pillars…

When had you gotten way over there? He wonders.

You walk to the doors and slowly open them.

The old throne room greets you.

You inhale. 

"Here goes nothing..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and boring long and exciting

You slowly walk into the room, taking the unnecessary amount of to look at the golden flowers that surround it and the time to meet Asgore.

You stop as he walks into the room, grinning solemnly, “I so badly want to say ‘would you like a cup of tea?” but... you know how it is.”

You nod and smile, “ **Mercy** will be my only option...even if you won’t take it.”

He nods and asks if you would like time to prepare...you shake your head ‘no’, “I’ve had enough time, but if you need it I will gladly give it to you.” 

He seems to smile softly, “Monster kind waits for no one.” 

You look down at your legs, no bone...weird.

“Well, then let’s continue. You’ve been down here long enough.” 

He takes you to the barrier.

You stand there as he starts the encounter a black and white box surrounding you two. You wonder why, “It was nice meeting you, Human.”

He says as he destroys the  **Mercy** button. 

You shift on your feet getting ready to avoid his attacks. 

He throws fireballs at you, the heat swishes past you as you move to dodge. One hits you and you lose a bit of your HP...nothing you can’t handle you decide as you avoid circular pattern narrowly missing you by a hair.

“Shit.”

His turn ends.

You decide...to  **fight,** “Sorry son, but I got to break that barrier.”

You purposely miss, aiming for his far-right side, he doesn’t flinch.

Your turn ends.

His face goes as he leans his trident towards you his eyes flash, orange blue, and orange again.

Something niggles in the back of your mind, move stop move. Blue stops signs. Orange lights. 

He swings his tridents right left and right again. You, of course, follow the pattern, move, stop, and move again.

His turn ends.

You  **Fight,** you haven’t really lost much HP, and eating something isn’t an option.

You hit him...he loses HP, not enough to dust but it’s enough for his attacks to move faster.

Flowing randomly at you from different sides. You dodge. 

His turn ends.

You think about your next move, if he loses more HP he’d be closer to dusting, but you have no clue how to win without  **Mercy.**

You  **fight,** missing him barely...but not enough for him to NOT lose HP.

You take his pause to wonder what the hell you’re attacking him with for it to cause so much damage. You literally have nothing but your phone and a bag of chips that appeared a while back in the skeleton's house.

Your turn ends.

Just as his attacks sped up they slow down again, the random spurs of magic flow past you as you dodge. 

His turn ends.

You still have no  **Mercy** button, so you set for eating...a butterscotch pie??? To increase your HP. “Where the hell did that come from?” You mumble questioningly, mouth full.

He looks hesitant.

His eyes flash blue, blue, orange before he swings his trident.

You avoid his attacks.

His turn ends…

You  **fight** again deciding this should be the last blow, not to finish him off of course, but to...slow him down.

You hit him, his HP falls and he kneels holding his stomach.

After dealing the final blow, two options appear on screen after his speech about his children and Monster kind...you feel numb. 

The options are  **Fight** and  **Mercy…**

The  **Mercy** button has cracks lining it…

You hesitate…” Asgore. If I come back and the Underground is a mess. I will kick your ass. Do not abandon your people because you are scared.” You lightly put your hand on the  **Mercy** Button. He looks surprised.

“...You aren’t going to kill me?” You shake your head.

“Not today...and hopefully not ever. Tell Sans I say ‘hi’ on my way out, yeah?” 

You walk past him…’  _ next route’  _

You walk to the barrier, stopping a few feet away... _ do I have the power to break it by myself…? _

You stand there for a moment thinking.

...If it takes seven souls to break a barrier how the hell would I break it myself? Alone? 

You take a step closer...and another.

You breathe in and touch it.

Nothing happens for a moment.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Then it shatters, shaking the ground as pieces fall above you. You back up with a shout.

“What the hell????” 

_ Well, how do you feel? You powerful being? _

You hear the loud of footsteps and turn around, meeting eyes with Asgore. He gapes wildly looking between you and the broken barrier, “What…?” 

“...I...don’t” You look at your hands, “...What?” 

He takes a shaky step towards you. He seems to have healed himself before coming out here.

“How…?” You shrug, “ I never know…”

He nods.

You both stand there staring at the cave. No barrier standing there whatsoever.

“I’ll… go tell my people. They’ll probably be headed this way already. With the violent shaking and all.” He turns to leave and you follow, “...I’ll come with.” He looks shocked but keeps going anyway, “They would be pleased to meet their savior anyway.”

You smile. Numbly. But smile nevertheless.

“I’m sure they would.” 

You walk silently past the judgment hall, Teddy was long gone. The into the elevators, the silence a little more welcoming as you continue your journey into the Mettaton resort. You both enter to the Monsters panicking about an ‘earthquake’ or something of the sort.

He raises a hand and silences all, before pointing to you, “They...have broken the barrier.” Everything goes quiet for a bit as the Monsters think…

…

..

.

There’s a loud bang as someone walks in, “Say what?” then everyone is talking all at once. Asking questions. Shouting statements demands, and comments about the way you look.

The last one was very rude and you choose to not tell the boys back home about it.

“Well, what are you all waiting for? To the throne room!” Asgore says, leading them all to freedom.

As everyone thanks you as they leave you to take the time to welcome and reassure them.

The last bit of Monsters trickles out. Why was everyone so fucking tall anyway? What the actual hell? 

You stand there in silence as they leave.

“How do I get back home?”

There’s a hand on your shoulder and you jump.

“Woah!”

It’s Teddy.

“So, ya did it.” His smile is wide and you can’t help the way your soul jumps.

_ Well…why didn't you show them out? _

**_“Why don’t you say goodbye?”_ ** You smile back, “Didn’t know I could. Only took putting my hand on the thing.” He blinks, “...Seriously? No extra six souls?” You nod, “Took me, myself, and I.” 

You stand there for a moment, “Do you think...I’ll go back home? I mean, I know I do every time but what if like, this time I don’t!” He shrugs, “Why wouldn’t you stay here? It’s not so bad.” You look at your hands, nothing but bone? What?

“Because my family is there…” You see his smile falter before coming back shyly, “Well, I got the machine up and running after you left. Now you just need to set the coordination and leave.” 

You look up excitedly, “Seriously!??? Thank you!” You hug him around his sides, man he’s tall.

“I’ll visit if I can come back without the machine! I promise!” You let go, missing the blue flush on his face, and run the way to his house. I mean asking him to take a shortcut could’ve worked better.

You’re there before you know it, gasping sharply as you open the back door. The machine, as he said, up and running with no set coordinates.

You write a note to Teddy,

_ Dude, _

_ Look for the room in Waterfall to meet Gaster and here’s my number! Text if you can! _

**_Xxx-xxx-7465_ **

_ -Glitch. _

You set the coordinates after putting the note on the door and in a flash of light you’re gone.


End file.
